


Know Your Place

by lilbakonbit



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbakonbit/pseuds/lilbakonbit
Summary: Rebecca Moss wasn't exactly sure what it was about him that drove her insane. But the more time she spent around theater actor Benedict Cumberbatch, the more frustrated she became.And then they went out for drinks...Now, the more time she spent around him, the more she began to fall for him.





	1. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not, nor will I ever, own the glorious man in this story. I merely took his likeness, twisted it into my own Alternate Reality where never made it famous as Sherlock or any of his films. He's just an adorable theater boy who happens to have this... love for bratty girls. Let's just enjoy this fictional ride for what it is. :) 
> 
> Rated Explicit for much later chapters. For now it's pretty tame. I'll let you know when ish gets real.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Based on the idea that Ben was never Sherlock, and he stuck with theater acting his whole career.)

                 

“For goodness sakes, Wes! I said to move to the left, _then_ right!” Rebecca Moss barked, tossing her waster sword to the ground furiously. “If you continue bumping into me with that turn, we’re never going to get the maneuvering correct!” She turned her back to the man in question, Wesley Turner, trying to avoid having him see the reddened hue on her pale face. The pair had been working on the same fight scene for going on three hours and on top of her legs aching and the dawning realization their chemistry might actually be shit, her stomach had let loose a low grumble of hunger.

Wes frowned. “I’m sorry, but you told me you wanted to stay downstage as much as possible, so I assumed—“

“Assume nothing!” She burst out, interrupting her fellow thespian. “Just because you think you know the scene better than I do, doesn’t mean you can just make it up as you go along. We have to agree on the choreography!”

“I wasn’t—“

“ _Hey!_ Princess!” A deep, English voice boomed out over the both of them and they both turned, startled. “None of this means _shit_ if Paul changes the scene because you can’t behave. And I’d rather not have to deal with another visit from the man upstairs because you two can’t get along.”

On the left side of the set stood a ginger, curly haired Benedict Cumberbatch leaning his back against the stage wall with his slender arms crossed over his chest, mirroring the actions with the ankles of his similarly slim legs. The seriousness within his blue-green eyes put a stop to their bickering instantly, and he watched with amusement as Rebecca’s impudence withered down a notch from his tone. Rebecca’s bright blue eyes, however, held the same indignant gleam when she glared back in Wes’s direction.

“Tell him to follow directions next time and I—“

“You’re not the director are you, Beck? If Paul says move left twice, you move left twice. That makes a full circle, and you’re in prime position to strike him down. Is that clear?” Benedict’s head cocked marginally to the side, waiting for her response. Rebecca considered arguing, opening her mouth to protest that her positioning would be wrong, and definitely not in her favor on stage, but thought better of it when she noticed Benedict’s left eyebrow raise with a silent dare.

“Is. That. Clear?” The low, threatening tone in his voice shut her mouth promptly.

“Yes, _Sir_.” She bent down and retrieved her sword from the ground, careful to avoid Ben’s gaze but not before she saw his mouth break into a smile. It had been a long while since anyone, especially of his caliber, had spoken to her in such a manner. She found herself flustered more than she probably should, and it only ignited her temper further.

“Good.” Benedict’s expression softened. He pushed off from the wall as he shook a stray curl off his forehead, taking a few long strides in their direction with his hands clasped behind his back. “Now, from the beginning. It has to match what you practiced last night before we can execute confidently Saturday night.”

About an hour passed by as the three actors, along with two of the choreographers for the production, practiced their movements for their play, King Henry VI, which was to be performed in five days. It took a few tries, and quite a bit of heated discussion before they were able to reasonably act out the second scene with minimal flaws. As the group broke up for the night, Benedict and Wesley lingered back and chatted while they waited for Rebecca to return from her dressing room.

“Okay, so I’ll admit, that did work a bit better, Benedict.” Rebecca stated as she approached the two men, her backpack slung over her shoulder. “I still think my way would have been just fine though… just saying.” She smirked, her smugness peeking through her effort at an apology.

Benedict shook his head and shifted off the podium he had been leaning on. “I’m not doubting your ability to make judgement calls during a scene, but it should only be when necessary. Your acting is superb, and you can strut about with the best of them. But you need to learn to follow instructions as well, my darling. This isn’t just a one man, or woman, show.”

Rebecca snorted. “I’ll say. Just also realize this isn’t my first rodeo. I’ve improvised with the best of them believe it or not. And my performances turned out somewhat gloriously if I may say so myself.” Her boastful tone bristled the usually-stoic Benedict, and she could see the twitch in his left eye.

“Well then, show me what you got, Beck,” Benedict responded, turning towards Wesley. “May I?” he asked while taking Wes’s sword from his hand and turning towards Rebecca in a defensive stance. There was a hint of a smirk on his face. “Have at me.”

“Gladly,” Rebecca responded, the pleasure in her voice blatant. She pulled up her sword from her own side as she placed her backpack down, and with a flamboyant hurrah, leapt towards Benedict. He was quick to react with his own blade, however, and before she could land the first blow, he parried. With a grunt of annoyance she stepped back, and promptly jabbed towards his midsection. They tousled momentarily, each of them able to dodge and weave with every attack, but neither of them were able to gain the high ground. As she spun and swung for a low blow to his legs, Benedict moved gracefully to her left side, the blade narrowly missing his thighs. With the long stride, he spun on his second step before he struck a blow on her lower back with the flat end of the wooden sword, knocking her off her axis.

She stumbled forward with a grunt. “I wasn’t prepared!” she exclaimed, then whirled around to face him once more, now wearing an irritated scowl, half hidden behind a curtain of dark brown hair that had fallen in front of her face.

“Neither was Joan when she was captured and burned alive. Learn your role, Miss Rebecca, and know your place.” Benedict tossed the sword to the ground in front of her and pivoted towards the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, your majesty.”

Rebecca could only stare in amazement as his slim figure disappeared behind the curtains backstage.

 

**\--**

 

“Take a deep breath, sweetie. Now, tell me what happened.”

Rebecca’s older sister, Karen, placed a comforting hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder to stop her from pacing in front of her again. Rebecca shook her off and bee lined towards the light blue sofa in her living room instead and plopped herself down melodramatically, one arm draping over her eyes. Her long dark hair veiled around her head like a halo.

She had invited Karen over for dinner and drinks earlier in the week, but Rebecca couldn’t help but turn their lazy weekday dinner into a therapy session after what had happened earlier that day during rehearsal. It had been almost two hours since she left the theater, and that nagging, irritating feeling in her gut wouldn’t go away. Benedict had really affected her this time. She had to tell her sister.

“He is absolutely impossible, Karen! I can’t stand breathing the same air as him, let alone work with him!”

“Who?” Karen asked, strolling over to join her sister on the couch. She pulled up Rebecca’s legs and positioned herself beneath them. Her sister obliged gracefully, flinging her legs gently across her lap as she sat.

“Mister Benedict I’m-The-Talent-You-Listen-To- _Me_ Cumberbatch,” Rebecca sat up with a grunt. She practically sat in Karen’s lap, except her bottom still sat firmly on the couch. “Ugh, that arrogant ass. He embarrassed me, in front of God and everyone!” Rebecca, known for exaggerating, knew the only one who saw the fight between Benedict and herself was Wesley. But her sister didn’t need to know that. She had a point to make.

“What did he do?” Karen wrapped her arm around her sister in a gesture of comfort, but it was more to make sure her arm didn’t get pinned beneath the weight of Rebecca’s body. Right on cue, she felt Rebecca sigh and press herself against Karen’s shoulder.

“He challenged me to a duel. And he cheated. Oh! And he had the nerve to call me Princess!”

The elder sister laughed. “Somehow I doubt you minded that. Also, since when do you duel? And with what exactly? Sticks? Swords? Slap fights?” Karen grinned as she saw a thought flash in her little sister’s frosty eyes.

“I’m going to slap that chiseled face next time I see him, thanks for the idea.” Rebecca groaned and leaned backward with another ostentatious movement. “No, we were working on my fight scene with Wes during Scene Two, where Joan bucks up to Charles to prove herself for his services.”

Karen tilted her head in a bout of confusion. “Why would Ben be there if—“

“Ugh, please say Benedict. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of a nickname.” Rebecca waved her hand and made a noise of exasperation as she swung her legs off her sister and stood up from her spot, heading towards the bay window opposite of the couch. She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned the left side of her body against the corner, staring out into the backyard. The sun shined brightly through the panes, illuminating Rebecca’s face with a halo of light.

Karen continued, unfazed by her sister’s outburst, being quite used to Rebecca’s theatrical antics. “—Why would _Benedict_ be there if it wasn’t his scene? His character doesn’t show up until scene three, right?”

“Oh, that’s the kicker, Karen. He’s now… Oh, how did he put it? ‘Expanding his ever growing résumé of abilities in theater’,” she emphasized with finger quotes, “by helping with the choreography.” Which to Rebecca meant he had been at every rehearsal, whether she liked it or not. Walking around as if he was the ultimate authority in the place. It bristled her so much she wanted to scream.

She knew who Benedict was, of course. She had heard of him before and had the pleasure of seeing his performance of Frankenstein earlier that summer. He had made a name for himself over the past two years in theater, definitely, but mostly in London. The peculiarity of it, however, is how she ended up playing alongside him in such a smaller performance such as Henry VI, in an equally smaller venue in New York City far away from his home in England. Deep down, it touched her with his dedication to the art. But that didn’t excuse his behavior towards her. Not in the least.

“Sister to sister?” Karen asked, standing and crossing the room towards Rebecca. She slid her arm around the frustrated woman’s shoulders and squeezed. She easily stood half a foot taller than Rebecca. Then again to be fair, Rebecca stood at a meager five foot one, just like their mother. “You’re being a drama queen. He’s really not that bad a guy.”

Rebecca scoffed. “How would you know? You only met him once when I first landed the role!”

“Yeah, and he’s _not_ that bad a guy. He was extremely friendly towards us, polite… seemed the intelligent sort. Not to mention he was charming and endearingly goofy. Pretty attractive also, if I can be honest.” Karen smiled as her words faded, suddenly lost in her own train of thought. Rebecca rolled her eyes and shoved her sister off her side, who broke into laughter, but memories of their first introduction came to her mind and she found herself smiling as well.

Regrettably, Karen wasn’t wrong. Benedict had a natural charisma. He knew just what to say at any given moment, and spoke with unfettered confidence with that unmistakably deep voice. Yet, there was something about him she hadn’t expected. He had been exceptionally playful and carefree with the girls as they shared cocktails the evening they met to discuss the play. Benedict had a knack for impersonations and silly voices, as well as one of the cutest laughs Rebecca had ever heard. At first, she had to admit feeling a bit taken by him…

But working with the man over the course of the last two weeks drew a completely different picture. Rebecca felt Benedict only spoke when he wanted to boss her around, and was constantly nitpicking her acting style. He kept remarking on the ways she would move around the set, and even had the nerve to tell her to tone her attitude down a notch once. Her attitude! As far as she was concerned, she was completely justified in making this version of Joan of Arc uniquely her own, and how dare he try to stifle her. Unfortunately, he was as hardheaded as she was, which made for varying degrees of tension between them at any given moment. Work related, of course.  

“No, Karen. He’s an utter asshole.”

She said the words with disgust in her voice, but as she began to march into the kitchen to begin dinner, Benedict’s taunting smirk from their earlier scuffle popped into her head. How he had danced her around with such ease fueled the betraying tingle in her midsection that only led to more confusion. She opened the refrigerator door and retrieved a few items as the words “your majesty” rang in her ears. She slammed the fridge door shut, not caring that it sounded like she might have just broken a few bottles.

 

 


	2. What Do You Think You're Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she can't control her mouth, and he can't control his urge to silence her.

   

Wednesday afternoon began with a good start as everyone slowly trickled in for rehearsal, and after a quick powwow between the actors and director, Paul directed everyone to their positions and moved towards the side of the stage to his chair.

“Remember, we won’t be pausing this go around. Let’s see if we’re ready for Saturday!” After a loud clap, Paul flashed a confident grin at his cast and crew before settling down in his director’s chair.

Everyone took their places, and Rebecca glanced over towards her performance partner Wes across the stage, who was currently in the process of getting his costume readjusted before he disappeared behind a wall of curtains. Following suit, Rebecca took a few steps back on her side of the stage, taking place behind the shadows. She let out a startled squeak when her backside made contact with a firm body she hadn’t expected to be there. Even worse was the heat in her belly as a large, warm hand grasped her hip to steady her from falling.

“Easy, sweet angel. Don’t need you falling head over heels a few days before show time and hurting an ankle,” Benedict’s smooth voice whispered inches from Rebecca’s ear. His hand gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her side. Something deep inside Rebecca momentarily grieved the loss, but she was too busy trying to save face and dignity by shooing him away to pay it any mind. Benedict’s throaty laughter in response sent a wave of heat to her cheeks, among other areas, and she reeled. He had some nerve to tease her moments before she took the stage! _I told you he was a complete ass, Karen._ She grumbled low in her throat and made her way towards her set marker, preparing to enter center stage right.

Her cue arrived and she waltzed onto the stage, head held high. With a flourish, she took a bow towards the gathered actors and began her lines:

 

            _Reignier, is’t thou that thinkest to beguile me?_

_Where is the Dauphin? Come, come from behind;_

 

Rebecca held out her hand, gesturing towards the direction where Wes stood behind a small podium. As he emerged towards her, she nodded and continued:

 

            _I know thee well, though never seen before._

_Be not amazed, there’s nothing hid from me:_

_In private will I talk with thee apart._

_Stand back, you lords, and give us leave awhile._

 

The rest of the cast stepped into the shadows of the lights once they dimmed as Wes and Rebecca took center stage, and Rebecca launched into her monologue with a flawless execution. As she finished, Wes gave her an amazed smile and a short nod before continuing his lines, and they bantered momentarily before the second cue was spoken:

 

            _Then come, o’God’s name; I fear no woman!_

 

Rebecca smirked, drawing her sword from its spot on her side and responded:

 

            _And while I live, I’ll ne’er fly from a man._

 

Wes and Rebecca began their one-on-one duel, which started gracefully as they exchanged hits of their swords against each other, stepping here and there, until the moment came where Rebecca was meant to overpower Wes, and she stepped left…

...then took an immediate step right. Wes took a stride towards her at the same time and his ankle connected with hers. They both tripped into the podium behind Rebecca. With a unanimous shout, they both landed unceremoniously on top of each other.

“Stop! What the shit, you two?” Paul leapt out of his chair and rushed on stage, frustration sweltering in his eyes. “Did we not go through this all this week?! Wes! Right! Rebecca! Left! It’s not fucking hard!” He rambled incoherently a moment as he righted the podium and stormed back to his chair. “Stand up and continue!”

Both Wes and Rebecca scrambled to their feet and nervously resumed their fight, this time a bit more cautiously, until Wes threw himself on the ground to allow Rebecca to feign a jab at his side in victory.

Though the scene felt like a complete disappointment.

They finished the scene, and as soon as the lights lowered, Rebecca darted off stage to collect herself. There were a few scenes before she was due back on stage, so she located an isolated corner to sit and breathe, hoping the urge to burst into tears would subside. _Don’t be such a crybaby, my God! It’s not the end of the world,_ she scolded herself. Rebecca sniffled, pressing a thumb roughly into her palm as she stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t that she was afraid of failure, nor embarrassing herself out on stage. She knew she was better than this. She’d been a theater actress for going on a decade, and this was the chance of a lifetime to prove, not only to herself, but to the star cast surrounding her that she can, in fact, play with the big dogs. Get off the small stage and do something greater than Community Theater.

Screw this up, and the chance may never arise again. As much as she detested working with Benedict and Paul, she knew the influence they potentially had. Her career could balance on how Saturday’s performance played out.

So of course, in typical prima donna fashion, she had spent the better part of the last two weeks alienating Benedict Cumberbatch, thespian extraordinaire. The one that could put in the ultimate word for her. In hindsight, she really should have paid more attention to him these last two weeks. But her ego had her convinced she didn’t need him. What a fool she had been! Now, three days before performance day, she’s making stupid mistakes, ones that Benedict had warned her about earlier that week. She should have listened to him.

“Oh, I’m such a moron!” Rebecca whispered to herself as she shoved her palms in her face, tears finally threatening to fall.

“I wouldn’t go that far, Miss Rebecca. You just miss stepped, that’s all.” The familiar baritone voice broke through Rebecca’s inner pity trip, and she nearly jump out of her skin. Benedict scooted in next to her on the small crate she had found to sit on. There wasn’t much room on the surface, and Rebecca quickly became aware of his hip pressing against hers. To him, however, personal space seemed no matter as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

It wasn’t wholly unpleasant, having him this near to her. A subtle, unique mixture of cinnamon and citrus floated to her nose as she subconsciously inhaled his scent. Benedict’s warmth comforted her, albeit marginally, as he consoled her. She was finding herself not really paying attention to the words he spoke, what with being distracted by the sensation of his fingers on her bare arm. His touch ignited her skin, and something deep inside her reverberated, threatening to awaken if the current chain of events continued.

It was the tender kiss to her hair that finally stirred the startling realization inside her, and she couldn’t bear it. There was no way in _Hell_ she was going to fall prey to this posh theater boy from London. She stood abruptly, untangling herself from his embrace and she stumbled backwards to lean against a larger stack of crates just off to the side.

“Don’t, Benedict.” Rebecca shook her head, mostly as a warning to the taller man, but also as an attempt to shake off the sudden rush of adrenaline that washed over her.

“Don’t what, Beck? Comfort you? Show you compassion? Fine.” Benedict stood just as abruptly, the confusion on his face morphing to weary defeat. “You know, you could use a lesson in chilling the fuck out. You’ve been wound up like a child’s toy since the first rehearsal. I had figured it nerves at first, but when it grew infuriatingly worse, I opted to accept that you might just be a Class-A bitch--”

“How dare you!” Rebecca exclaimed, her jaw dropping. “I have never had--”

“-- I’m not finished, Miss Rebecca Moss,” he snarled. Benedict took a bold step forward, coming almost toe to toe with her as she stood with all the color draining from her face. “I don’t know who wronged you, or why you’re so put off by affection, and frankly I should have stopped caring a while ago. But I have been nothing but pleasant to you, trying to teach you, coach you, _help_ you. And you have not, in the two weeks we’ve worked together, thanked me or shown me any gratitude. We’re supposed to go live in three days, and you, with all your talent, confidence, and stunning beauty, just can’t seem to get that ego under control.” Benedict reached over and grasped Rebecca by the wrist, tugging her closer to him until her chest was against his stomach and she had to strain to look up at him. He towered over her shorter frame easily with at least ten inches, and Rebecca found herself looking upwards into dark swirling galaxies of green and blue. No willpower in the world could tear her eyes away as she fell into the hardened gaze, surrendering to the power they seized over her.

Benedict’s voice dropped to a low growl. “Now, Beck, tell me right now, what do I have to do to get through that thick, beautiful head of yours that you’re better than this?”

Rebecca’s mind reeled. “D-did… did you say I was beautiful?”

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily with a mutual adrenaline rush. Then, as if in silent agreement, they melded together into a fiery kiss while Rebecca’s hands tangled in his messy auburn locks. Benedict moved forward, forcing a breathless Rebecca to backpedal until her back slammed roughly against the wall behind them. She gasped as her head thudded gently against the cold brick, breaking the kiss. Benedict took advantage of the separation and his lips flew to her throat hungrily with a low groan. He alternated from little flicks of his tongue on her skin and small nibbles right below her earlobe and Rebecca’s gasps of approval were all Benedict needed to continue. He reached down with both hands to retrieve her wrists, and once they were secure in his grasp, he lifted them up above her head and held them with one large hand against the brick above.

She was imprisoned between the hard wall and Benedict’s firm body, and it was deliriously, and startlingly, wonderful. Benedict’s hips pressed against her lower belly, and the shape of his arousal was unmistakable as he thrust against her with a carnal moan, his free hand roaming beneath her shirt towards her now-erect nipple.

“Ben…” Rebecca whimpered breathlessly as she exposed her throat to him further, and she felt him chuckle against her neck as his finger reached the peak of her breast, giving it a gentle tug. “Ohhh… please…” Her subsequent moan was purely inadvertent, but she paid it no mind as she bucked up against him with as much eagerness as he had shown a moment earlier. She felt helpless underneath him, and realized too late that it felt magnificent.

“Oh, is this what you’ve needed all along, gorgeous? A few lavish words? A good snogging?” Benedict breathed in her ear as he moved his kisses back towards her mouth. “I have to admit, hearing such a divine sound of surrender come from your sensuous lips,” he whispered, flicking his tongue gently over her lower lip, “that could get quite intoxicating.” He ravished Rebecca’s mouth with his again, and she felt herself go limp in his grasp, thankful for the slim, strong body that held her up against the wall. “If this is what it’s going to take, so be it.” Benedict’s wandering hand traveled down to cup between her legs. She felt a bold finger swirl against her through the fabric, and it was enough to make her moan once more against the parted cupid bow lips that hovered a breath away from hers.

“But now is not the time.” As quickly as the scene unfolded, Benedict released her and stepped back. She stumbled forward in surprise. “I’m due on stage in ten seconds.” Rebecca watched, glossy eyed, as Ben adjusted himself in his trousers, turned and being wholly unfazed, strolled onto the set as if the kiss hadn’t taken place.

Rebecca on the other hand, was having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

 

 


	3. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she wants him to apologize, but he has other plans...

    

“Great job, everyone. I’d say that was a damn success!” Paul clapped enthusiastically as everyone on stage took a bow, smiles plastered on all their faces. “Rest up tomorrow and we’ll see you Friday! I look forward to this weekend!”

Wednesday evening drew to a close around nine o’clock, and groups of actors and theater crew began to dissipate as people began to leave the theater, heading either to their respective homes or down the street to the local bars for drinks. A few lingered behind, continuing to practice lines and scenes together until Paul approached and told them to take the rest of the night off.

Rebecca sat near the back of the stage away from the small crowd, reading up on the lines for her last scene while she waited for the people to clear. After exiting the stage with her ‘guards’ after Act V Scene IV, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her brain she had gotten more than a few of her lines incorrect. In fact, her subjective opinion of her own performance had been subpar for the remainder of the evening.

All because _he_ had to go and kiss her. The gesture was rude, inconsiderate and intolerable. _But admit that it was the best kiss you’d had in years…_

Rebecca slammed down her script and stood from her seat, eyes scanning the small crowd of stragglers making their way towards the exits, until her gaze landed on a head of golden copper hair attached to a body that sat back on his hands casually on the edge of the set, feet dangling into the orchestra pit below. He sat next to a man she didn’t recognize, but in her irritation, she couldn’t have given a shit less who it was. She marched towards Benedict and stopped right behind him, placing her hands on her hips aggressively.

“Excuse me, Mr. Cumberbatch. I need to speak to you.” 

Benedict leaned his head back, looking at her upside down. When he shot her a crooked grin, Rebecca’s resolve wavered for a millisecond as the ghosted sensation of those lips on hers tried to derail her. But she shook her head and continued to glare at him.

“Yes, Miss Rebecca? A pleasure to see you. What can I do for you m’lovely lady?” The words were polite, but with a practiced cockney accent, he gave them a unique essence of promises and subservience. Something Rebecca’s ears hadn’t been prepared for. How he managed to make the words sound so charming, she couldn’t explain, but she felt them in her lower belly nonetheless.

“I— you—“ Rebecca stammered, tearing her eyes away from Benedict’s soft gaze in an attempt to refocus her thoughts, particularly the anger she had felt just a moment ago… She was here to chastise him, not fall for his antics. It had been entirely indecent of Benedict to have kissed her as he had, and it was even more indecent for him to be giving her that lopsided smile he was currently flashing her as if he were _proud_ of his previous actions…

“A-Apologize!” She finally blurted out, crossing her arms over her chest and popping out her hip. She scowled at him, not wavering for one second as he let out a sigh and dropped his head. Benedict pushed off his hands and in one graceful motion, swung his long legs back up onto the stage, pivoted, and stood up facing Rebecca directly.

“I am sorry, Miss Rebecca. Whatever it was that I have done to upset you, I will work towards never repeating it again.” Benedict gave a timid bow, bending at the waist. His eyes never left hers, and she caught the subtle wink he offered her when her mouth opened slightly in awe. She hadn’t expected him to be so… easily agreeable. It threw her off her guard.

“Y-you… you better! I… I would think that you would not use your good looks and practiced charm to woo a vulnerable woman ever again.” Rebecca dropped her arms, hiding the uncertainty in her eyes by glancing down to a particularly interesting stray thread at the hem of her shirt. She fidgeted with the thread, refusing to look back at him. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing the flustered look in her face. That and if she looked back at that gorgeous smirk again, she’d be done for.

Benedict’s grin widened. “I wooed you then?”

Rebecca’s head snapped back up. “No! I mean, it wasn’t that you wooed me it was—“ Again stammering, her cheeks warmed up. “— Mr. Benedict. You stop that.” She spoke softer that time.

“Stop what?” Benedict took a slow stride forward, once again standing toe to toe with the shorter female. His gaze honed in on her small pink lips, and the corners of his own mouth twitched. “Did I do something wrong, Miss Rebecca?” He moved his eyes upwards until they locked onto hers, and the intensity in his stare made Rebecca’s breath hitch.

“S-stop it…” Her voice quivered with her lack of confidence. “Stop… _flirting_ with me.”

Without glancing away, Benedict spoke to his other companion as his smile waned. There was a sudden seriousness in his look, and Rebecca felt the heat in his gaze. “Ethan, I’ll catch up with you later. Beck and I have something to discuss.” As he continued to stare into her, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“Sure. Catch you later.” They continued to look at one another in silence as they heard Ethan stand and stroll away, leaving them both alone on stage. Everyone else had since left.

“So, that’s what you think is going on here? I’m flirting with you?” Benedict asked as he took a tiny step back, giving her a bit of breathing room. He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as the curl of a smirk played at his lips. He was amused by how flustered he was making her. Rude.

“Yes!” Rebecca huffed, crossing her arms once again across her chest, now that he wasn’t so close. This man was proving to be quite incorrigible. “Why else would you have kissed me?”

Benedict threw his head back a little and laughed, the deep sound making Rebecca’s insides jump. “I was testing a theory.”

“What the hell of?”

“To see if I could get to you, break through that stone barrier you’ve built up around yourself. See if I could make you show your weakness… Which you, thankfully, did.”

Rebecca gasped, disbelief plastered on her features. Before she could protest, however, Benedict removed his right hand from his pocket and reached up and stroked his fingertips across the curve of her jaw and down the side of her throat with a feather soft touch. His gaze softened and he opened his mouth and spoke with a gentle, provocative tone:

 

            _“Shall I forget the face of a bright sunshine?_  
  
            Whose beauty is comparable to an angel so divine?  
  
            Shall I overlook your smiles that are so sweet?  
  
            Just a glimpse of you knocks me off my feet,”

 

Benedict’s honeyed words washed over Rebecca, and any resolve she had had to pull away melted along with the retort that rested on her lips. He continued, his fingers moving to caress softly into her hair as he stepped forward again:

 

            _“Shall I not recall the way your hair dances in the summer air?_  
  
            And how your laughter warms my cold winter.  
  
            Your gentle breath swifts right through the autumn’s call.  
  
            Shall I confess this love or wait until next fall?”

 

Benedict brought his lips to hover a breath away from hers. She whimpered in response, feeling a blanket of warmth drift over her:

 

            _“Shall I hold your heart or will I forever yearn for it?  
  
            I long for the day when our lips would meet.  
  
            Shall I live another day without saying how much I love you?  
  
            __Or shall I die as a friend, veiling these feelings for you?”_

 

As he concluded, he held Rebecca motionless with his hand still in her hair and his lips above hers. He smiled when her eyes fluttered shut, anticipating a kiss.

“Now, _that’s_ how I flirt, Miss Rebecca Moss,” Benedict whispered tenderly, his breath tickling her lips. He released her and took a step back, watching as Rebecca recollected her senses and finally opened her eyes with a look of unmasked longing. “I don’t need to use childish mind games or silly banter to sweep girls like you off their feet. All I need to know is your one weakness, and play off it.”

Rebecca blinked, curiosity rolling in place of the overwhelming ache in her lower belly. “And what, per chance, is my weakness?” A small part of her was scared of the answer, but if anyone knew anything intimate about her, she’d pray it wasn’t Benedict. She only hoped he was incorrect in his assumptions. But from the predatory look in his eyes, and the tremor it provoked inside her, she had a feeling he did know. And truth be told, she was a bit curious to what it was as well…

Benedict smirked, and the spotlight above them cast a playful twinkle in his eyes. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be much fun for me, now would it?”

Rebecca opened her mouth, but said nothing. When Benedict turned to walk away, she reached up and placed a firm hand on his elbow. He stopped, and when he turned to face her once again, her cheeks were glowing a light pink, though a frown still pulled at her lips.

“You think you know me so well? Prove it,” Rebecca dared him, and as much as she attempted to keep her voice and gaze steady, she couldn’t manage when his eyes crinkled with amusement. Much to her astonishment, she found herself curious to see if this pompous and infuriating man could, in fact, woo her. _If he wants to play with me, fine. Game on._  

Benedict looked her up and down agonizingly slow, still grinning. He leaned forward with his face inches from Rebecca’s. “If you still feel the same way in a little bit, meet me at Aldo Sohm in thirty minutes. I’ll prove anything you want me to.” The last sentence was spoken with an unmistakably erotic tone. With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered away with his hands in his pockets.

Once Benedict was out of her vision, Rebecca hunted for her cell phone with trembling fingers and called her sister.  
  


\--  
  
  
“Karen! I don’t know what to do!” Rebecca paced back and forth anxiously in front of the dressing room mirror, running her fingers through her mess of dark hair as she spoke to her sister. “Mr. Now-I’m-All-Charming-And-Kind Cumberbatch just asked me out!”

“Honestly? I can’t tell you the answer to that one, honey. But if you think he’s being sweet and charming, then whatever he’s doing is working.” Rebecca heard Karen snicker on the other end of the line. She was missing the point.

“But he’s been a dick to me all week! Now he’s playing nice and I don’t know how to take that!”

“Heh, hey, Beck? He’s… Been-a-dick? To you?” Karen broke into laughter. Leave it to her sister to find humor in her frustration.

Rebecca groaned. “Oh shut up! I’m serious! I don’t know if I should go!” She reached down and smoothed out the dark green sleeveless tunic she recently changed into over her light brown button-fly slacks. She was grateful she had decided to bring a second set of clothes for after rehearsal today. Heading to a New York City wine bar in a t-shirt and jeans wasn’t very appealing.

“Well, if you insist he’s the jerk you’ve been claiming he is, why don’t you just go home? Because the way I see it, if you didn’t find it at least a little bit fascinating, you’d wouldn’t have to call me to get your answer.”

“Yeah but---“

“No buts, Beckster. Listen. What’s the worst that could happen? You go have a good time?” Rebecca could practically hear the shrug on her sister’s shoulders.

Rebecca paused, running the question over in her mind. _What_ is _the worst that could happen? I confirm he’s the asshole I always thought him to be, and I go home to never think about it again. Or I go out and enjoy a few drinks with a coworker of mine._ Rebecca smiled. _Nothing will happen of course. No way in Hell I’m giving him any satisfaction tonight of winning whatever bet he has playing in his head. Right?_

“I can’t believe you’re missing the obvious by the way, sis,” Karen commented after a moment of silence, “that he’s honestly attracted to you.”

Rebecca huffed. “No. That’s not true. He’s only pretending to be to prove a point,” she protested, albeit weakly. Thoughts of that genuine, lopsided smile and the twinkling in his eyes when he recited poetry to her on the stage surfaced, nudging her mind with doubt. Still, the thought of this pompous theater geek actually _liking_ her? It was ridiculous. He fought her at every opportunity, and never passed up a chance to ruffle her feathers. Did he take joy in bossing her around? “What have you been drinking? He just wants to use me for his own gain, like the rest of them.”

Karen sighed. “Sober as a judge, ma’am. Just letting you know what I’m seeing. He obviously likes something about you, otherwise he wouldn’t be trying his best to get in your head. Trust me, if all he wanted was to fuck you, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.” It was Rebecca’s turn to snort. Tact was never Karen’s strong suit.

“Well, it’ll never happen. Besides, I don’t think I’m his type. I know he’s not mine.” _Yeah, he’s a little cute, but I couldn’t put up with that smug attitude very long… could I?_

“I know you haven’t been with anyone in five years, but there are plenty of guys out there who would go through Hell to date you. And if you don’t believe he could be one of them, what do _you_ think his motives are to ask you out for drinks?”

Oh. What _did_ he want with her? Up until today, he’d come off aloof, ignoring her with the exception of when he was chastising her work or telling her off. Yet, after her foul up on stage earlier that afternoon in front of Paul…

Rebecca’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead. She thought about the way Ben had held her to him while they sat on the crates, his touch gentle and soothing while he spoke. She thought about how his words were equally as sweet. _He had shown genuine concern for me and I had just brushed him off._

“But, why?” Rebecca breathed, more to herself than her sister.

“Sometimes the least compatible people end up being the most perfect fit, that’s why.” Karen’s voice broke through her reverie. “If you were so put off by him, you wouldn’t be full of these doubts. You’d have slapped him silly when he snogged you, for one.” There was a momentary pause. Karen wasn’t wrong, by any means. Hell, the urge to slap Benedict across those chiseled cheeks usually teetered on the edge of her thoughts every time she saw him anyway. So, why didn’t she do it when he kissed her?

“But,” Karen continued, “You like the attention. His attention, in this case. You’ve always liked it. You’re a bit of a spoiled princess, Rebecca, and Ben may have figured out how to work with that.”

Rebecca slumped back into the wall, holding the phone in a vice grip. “He says he knows my weakness. What could he be talking about?”

Karen let out a short laugh before responding. “He’s just working you up, sweetie. If I could guess, he probably caught a glimpse of what turns you on. This Ben guy must be very observant, considering it seems like it’s already working.”

“How do _you_ know that I’m—“

“Because I’m your sister. And I also know you’re going to go to Aldo Sohm tonight, and you’re going to have fun being pampered, and then he’s going to devastate you.”

Rebecca inhaled sharply. “Devastate me?” Karen didn’t respond for a moment, and Rebecca began pacing again. “What the fuck do you mean?”

“Enjoy your lovely evening, sis,” Karen singsonged, and hung up.

There weren’t enough deep breaths in the world to calm the butterflies that bloomed in her stomach as she turned and opened the door to her dressing room.


	4. Where Have You Taken Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she realizes she might be in over her head...

It was quarter till ten when the cab dropped Rebecca off at the corner of 6th Avenue and West 51st Street, a mere twenty minutes after Benedict had left her slack jawed on the stage at the New York City Center three blocks away. She turned the corner and, while attempting to appear calm and collected, strolled towards the revolving doors to Aldo Sohm.

The place was a lot classier than she had expected.

As Rebecca walked through the doorway, she was met with a wooden, segmented pillar that stood towering in front of the largest sectional couch she’d ever seen. Each section of the U-shaped cream colored couch could easily hold five people, while there were three small bistro tables lining inside the left and right sides, each with their own small black round ottoman tucked underneath sitting opposite of the couch. Along the sides of the room stood tall square tables with barstools, the walls behind them decorated with brightly colored modern art and sculptures. The room gave the vibe of part elegant, part hipster, as she noticed the back wall adorned with numerous cubby holes filled with bottles of wine, liquor and an assortment of stemware. The whole place was brightly lit with a fair amount of hanging glass lanterns.

Rebecca released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, the sense of awe finally calming as she scanned the faces around the establishment. Couples stood together by the barstools while they chatted with those seated at the tables, while others casually leaned against the back bar top, attempting to get one of the three bartender’s attentions. For the amount of people around, the buzz of activity oddly stayed at a low level.

Though, there was something to be said about the rush of blood that thundered in her ears when she spotted Benedict lounging in the far right corner of the sectional. His legs were sprawled on either side of the last table in the row with his feet straddling the ottoman beneath it, both his arms draped over the back of the couch lazily. Small throw pillows surrounded his sides, as if he had plopped down without the courtesy of moving them first. Benedict reached the fingers of his right hand towards his lips and he chewed at his nails as he glanced around, oblivious of Rebecca staring from the doorway. His foot tapped absently to the beat of the overhead jazz music, and in that moment, Rebecca couldn’t help but smile as she watched him. Benedict looked so innocent and approachable, sitting there by himself with a whimsical expression on his face. She was tempted to try and sneak around behind and surprise him. It would be amusing to see the startled expression on his face and wondered for a moment if he’d make a high pitched noise. If he _could_ make high pitched noises…

But as she was getting lost in her daydream, Benedict’s eyes glanced towards the door. When he saw her, a bright smile crept up on his face, reaching all the way up to the corners of his eyes. He dropped his hand from his lips and straightened in his seat, taking one leg and draping it over the other on the right side of the table. The innocent and approachable expression transformed to mischief as he beckoned her over with one excruciatingly long and slender finger. If she hadn’t been staring at his mouth, she would have missed seeing him bite his lip.

_“You’re going to have fun being pampered… he’s going to devastate you…”_

Shaking the words from her mind, she cleared her throat. Rebecca took a shaky breath and maneuvered around the pillar and towards his spot on the oversized couch. Clutching her handbag to her chest, she stopped just short of the little corner he had claimed as his own and stood directly in front of him.

“Come, sit,” Ben’s silky voice instructed, giving the empty spot next to him a quick pat. _Why do I get the impression he’s not asking…_ Rebecca felt her stomach flutter and she pursed her lips. If she was going to try and keep it casual between the two of them, there was no way she was going to nestle so close to him the whole time. But, she had to admit the spot looked a lot more comfortable than sitting on that insufferable black ottoman. He had to stop giving her those suggestive looks if she was going to sit next to him, though…

Then she noticed that Ben had undone the two top buttons of his light blue shirt, while his black scarf lay messily over the collar of his gray knit blazer as an afterthought. She glanced further down, noticing the shirt had been untucked from his dark denim jeans, and she had trouble stopping herself from admiring the way the fabric of his jeans hugged at his thighs and down his slim legs perfectly. She hadn’t ever stopped to appreciate his appearance before, always being in such a mindset to practice her lines and ignore him, or fight the urge to kick him in his shins when they did interact. Until that moment, she had no reason to believe cozying up to Benedict Now-I’m-All-Sex-And-Legs Cumberbatch would even be an option.

But now… Now there was no pressure from the theater, and she couldn’t help but admire him and his curiously handsome features. She noted how the lights cast a soft glow into his unruly auburn hair, small curls sticking out here and there in a surprisingly adorable fashion. How the same light also lit up the oceanic color of his eyes, making them dance in amusement as she studied him whilst battling her inner conscious. A strong jawline, high pronounced cheekbones, and a faintly raised left eyebrow completed the look, and it wasn’t until he spoke again that she realized she had been staring at him for a lot longer than she had intended.

“Judging by the pretty color in your cheeks, I’m guessing you’re enjoying the view?” Benedict teased, running fingers through his hair. The curls landed on his forehead again, giving him the boyish look she had admired when she had first walked in. Though, there was no mistaking the virile seduction in his gaze, making her insides jolt. 

“I’m debating whether you’re worth the trouble,” she finally responded. Rebecca’s voice was faint, but she congratulated herself for being able to form a coherent sentence. He didn’t make it easy by looking at her in such a seductive manner. Again, rude.

Benedict leaned forward and placed his chin in his palm as he leaned an elbow on the table. His fingers tapped against his cheek. “You being here at all should answer that question, my sweet darling.” The tenderness in his words had Rebecca’s ears warming. How had she never noticed the rich sexuality of his voice before?

“Now, let’s stop all this fuckery and dancing around the obvious. You’re going to end up in my arms tonight anyway, so why delay the inevitable? _Sit_.” With the last word, Benedict’s voice hardened and his smile dropped.

Rebecca, through her resolve to keep her head level tonight, and throwing her dignity out the window, found herself lowering down in the seat next to him. The smile on his face returned as she set her handbag down between their feet.  

“Good girl,” Benedict said sweetly as he draped his arm behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The gesture was innocent enough as she leaned back in her spot, making sure to cross her legs opposite of his. No need giving him the wrong ideas, even if she did just obey a command of his…

“So, this place seems pretty, uh, chill,” Rebecca commented, tugging at her tunic to flatten it against her legs. “I pictured you more for a pub guy.” Everything about his demeanor and attitude thus far had screamed beer and burgers to her. But then again, she’d only seen him in ripped jeans and battered t-shirts as they rehearsed. Now, as they sit together in close proximity, she took note of the high quality of his dress shirt and could make out the fine stitching of his denim pants. She even caught a scent of the same cinnamon and citrus she had detected earlier that day during their encounter between scenes, and now that her head wasn’t swimming with loathsome and defensive thoughts, it smelled... wonderful. And it was a tad distracting.

Benedict laughed, adjusting in his position so his slim body faced her better. Rebecca became acutely aware that his left knee rested against her outer thigh. _Oh god…_

“Normally, I might actually be down for the idea of throwing back a few beers. But tonight is a celebration! We’re going live this weekend at the theater, and tonight we made so many improvements. Leaps and bounds above the last few weeks. And by we…” He flashed a friendly smile. “I mean you.”

Rebecca cocked her head and regarded him with confusion. “In what way?”

“I watched your performance tonight, Miss Rebecca,” Benedict said softly as she felt his arm shift behind her. A fingertip grazed the shell of her ear and she tried to ignore the tremor that rippled through her midsection. No such luck. She had to exhale the nerves that had built up inside her chest. “You did _such_ a spectacular job. When you get passionate, you get this glow about you, and you throw your heart and soul into whatever it is you’re doing. You made Joan come to life tonight.” Benedict’s hand brushed up her neck lightly and moved to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. “It was beautiful, Miss Rebecca. Just as you’re beautiful.” She shivered in response, subconsciously leaning towards his warm frame. His words of praise felt wonderful as they flowed over her, making her melt in all the right areas.  

“I’m so proud of you.” As he whispered the words, his hand slipped into her hair and, after a beat, gave the gentlest of tugs. His touch was thrilling; soft, warm, electric. Everywhere his fingers rested on her skin, it left behind a current of heat that radiated throughout her body. But before Rebecca could react to her astonishment and the sudden buzzing in her lower half, a pretty petite blond dressed in an all-white uniform with a red apron approached their table with a barely contained enthusiastic smile.

“Good evening, Benny. It’s so great to see you!” The young waitress bounced with her words, and a lock of her chestnut hair came loose from the messy bun on the top of her head. Benedict released his hand and swiftly removed his arm from around Rebecca’s shoulders, scooting a few inches away from her. He beamed back up at the waitress. That dizzying sensation of loss returned to Rebecca when he moved away, this time as a chill that hit her all the way in her stomach, almost knocking the wind out of her. She felt herself flushing at the harsh realization that she liked his proximity. A lot more than she thought she ever would.

“Likewise, Amber! A pleasure to see your lovely face as always,” Ben responded warmly. Rebecca noticed a blush creep up on Amber’s cheeks. In all fairness, hers probably didn’t look much lighter. _Does he have this effect on all the women he meets?_  “Glad you could take the time to wait on us today.”

Amber’s eyes twinkled happily. “Always time for you, Ben. What can we do for you tonight, sir? We have a feature on our charcuterie plates if you and your lady friend here would like something to eat?”

Benedict nodded. “That sounds lovely. The plate with duck, boar and…” He turned in Rebecca’s direction, his eyes scanning hers thoughtfully, “I think the capocollo. And we’ll be sharing the Spaghetti Squash Bolognese. Oh!” Ben’s eyes crinkled in a smile and an idea occurred to him. He held up a finger and continued, “We’ll have the Chateau tonight. Chilled to sixty four degrees, and bring it in ten minutes.” Amber’s eyes widened and he grinned wickedly in response.

“Thank you, darling.” Ben’s words felt more like a dismissal than an acknowledgement.

“Y-yes, of course, sir.” With a startled glance in Rebecca’s direction, Amber spun and scurried away towards the back of the establishment.

Rebecca turned and stared with bewilderment at Benedict for a long moment as he reached out to take a sip from his water glass, either completely unaware of her eyes on him, or choosing to ignore it. As he leaned back, he finally looked in her direction with the same smile he had worn when he excused the waitress.

“And just what the _hell_ was that?” Rebecca asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t quite sure exactly what just transpired over the last handful of minutes, but she hadn’t had the chance to say a word through the whole interaction. He knew the menu, and obviously knew the pretty blond girl fairly well. That didn’t sit well with her, especially since she had the sneaking suspicion she wasn’t the first, nor would be the last, girl he’d take here. _Slut._ The thought actually irritated her.

Benedict looked at her, feigned ignorance sparkling in his eyes. “What was what, Miss Rebecca?”

“You! Just then! With her,” she blurted, bewildered at just how dense his question was. Surely he was mocking her at this point and the thought fueled her anger further.

“Jealous?” His eyebrows waggled. Rebecca scoffed, but the word lingered in her mind longer than it should have.

“No! I’m not talking about the fact she was practically drooling over you. Why did you order for me? You don’t know what I like!”

Rebecca had heard about women allowing men to make all the decisions, including what to eat or drink, where to shop for clothes… In her short time on this planet, however, no one has ever tried, nor had the inclination to do such a thing with her. She had always been the decision maker, and kept tight control of her own life and her own choices. Then again, as she started to realize she might just be out of her element, and after remembering who she was with, she realized perhaps etiquette was different in fancier places like this than your average TGI Friday’s. She felt her ruffled feathers smoothing out a bit at the humbling thought.

Benedict flashed her a reassuring smile. “No, but what I saw in your face was enough for me to reason you were in the mood for something that wouldn’t offend your unrefined palate.”

“My unrefined wha—“

“You’re a mid-town girl, Miss Rebecca. You don’t eat caviar, or drink fine champagnes. Heck, I’d wager you’ve never even tasted duck or a Bordeaux, have you?” Ben smiled, but it wasn’t the same patronizing smile he’d been flashing her all night. This one… It was sincere. Rebecca paused, racking her brain. A moment later, after realizing he was right, she let out a sigh of defeat.

“N-no… I guess not. I’ve had rabbit though,” she objected, “When I was in high school. Ten years ago.” She looked up and offered him a weak smile. “My unrefined palate hasn’t had many chances at foods other than the typical fare, I guess.”

Benedict’s expression softened when he saw the self-conscious look in her eyes. “You’ll like duck,” he stated, his voice sympathetic. “It’s similar to the dark meat off a chicken. And Bordeaux is a medium bodied red. It’s got a lot of fruity qualities, but it also has a rich side to it. It goes great with boar and the duck.”

“I—I don’t know much about wine either, Ben…” Rebecca’s eyes dropped to her lap as she fidgeted, feeling ashamed of her lack of knowledge. As if it wasn’t bad enough she had allowed him to talk her into coming, and subsequently order her to sit next to him and proceed to make her feel like an awkward high schooler out on a first date. Now he’s trumping her on her food and wine knowledge in what she considered the highest ended establishment she had ever step foot in. “I… I’m sorry.”

A few seconds later, Rebecca felt Benedict hook a finger underneath her chin and lift her head gently towards him. She kept her eyes down, though, feeling as her cheeks flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and an odd sensation of longing. Longing for what, she couldn’t quite place.

“It’s okay, Miss Rebecca. But, I think you’ll enjoy everything I offer you tonight, if you’ll just trust me. Will you trust me?”

Rebecca, still recovering from the whirlwind of emotions she’d been dealing with since she walked in the establishment, finally looked up at his face. For a moment, she thought she saw the flicker of a plea in his hypnotic eyes, and the butterflies re-awoke inside her. This time, they made her smile.

“Yes. I’ll trust you.”


	5. How Do You Want To Do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it's quite possible he's about to show her a good time...

 

“-as if she hadn’t heard me! I swear, sometimes my sister can be extremely dense when it comes to boys.”

“Men.” Ben interjected, hiding his chuckle behind his hand. “Gregory was a man. Having that much going on, and he _still_ had time to call her every day? Come on.”

Rebecca snorted, and took another gulp of her wine. It was her third glass of the night and she was already beginning to feel the effects, even after the duck (delicious) and the Bolognese (even more delightful). She paid the tipsiness no mind, carefully setting the glass down and turning towards Ben again, this time placing a hand on his thigh to adjust herself.

The corner of Ben’s lips curled in amusement.

“Listen… Benny boy… I know my sister. She didn’t _care_ that he was successful. She didn’t _care_ that he had a nice car. The fact he canceled when his lifelong gal pal was in town for the weekend is what bothered her. She’s the jealous type.” She gave a shrug and, after realizing where her hand was, let go of his leg. “Sorry.”

Ben took a drink from his own glass as he studied Rebecca’s face. “Mhm.”

Rebecca slapped his leg in mock anger. “Don’t ‘mhm’ me! I’m telling you my sister’s secrets and you should really pay attention!”

“Maybe I’m not interested in Karen’s dirty little secrets. I asked you if she was married, and you decided to give me her dating history.” Ben giggled as Rebecca gave him another playful swat against his chest. “Maybe I’m interested in _your_ dirty little secrets, Beck.”

“Ugh, Ben. Why do you call me that?” Rebecca crinkled her nose, ignoring his last comment. She jumped when she felt Ben’s fingertip tap her on said nose.

“Because it suits you. Feisty, strong willed, but still cute. And besides, I’ve noticed you’re calling me Ben now, so it’s only fair.” Ben cocked his head to the side, studying her face. “Does it bother you?”

Rebecca frowned, thinking for a moment. “I… I don’t know. No one’s ever called me that before.” She looked up at Ben, blinking hard to refocus her eyes. _Damn that wine._ After taking up her glass, she finished her drink and made a face, the last sip tasting a bit bitter. “Normally, I get Becky. Which I hate. But… Beck? Last I checked I wasn’t some elect—ecelec…. Ec. Lec. Tic.” Rebecca cleared her throat. “Yeah, that word. Ecclectic songwriter from the nineties.”

Ben snorted into his drink. “Who?”

“ _What_? Are you serious?” Rebecca scoffed and scrambled to grab her phone. With a laugh, Ben reached out and wrapped a warm hand over hers, stopping her.

“I was kidding, dear. I know who he is.”

He didn’t remove his hand right away, and Rebecca stared down at their fingers. Through the haze of alcohol, and the headiness of Ben’s cologne as she took in a sharp breath, she felt something stir again. The same feeling she had had when he invited her out, back at the theater.

Over the course of the last hour, she had found herself relaxing in Ben’s company. Though she tried to blame it on the Bordeaux, she had to admit to herself that he was, indeed, extremely pleasant to be around. He listened to her as she spoke, and actually _listened_ , not with a feigned interest like most guys. He asked curious questions, and sometimes even surprised her by offering her his own anecdotes. Which, remarkably, made her laugh more than not. He had a great sense of humor. And he had such lovely eyes that lit up when he was excited.

_Ben really isn’t that a bad a guy. Go figure._

So, when Rebecca felt her body respond to the contact on her hand and the sensation of Ben’s breath on her shoulder, she didn’t object. In fact, the longing inside her came back and she felt herself wishing for more than just his hand to be touching her. To feel his warmth against her, or at the very least, to feel his lips on her again. Alcohol or not, she hadn’t felt this attracted to someone in…

“It’s… it’s been five years…” Rebecca muttered softly as she glanced up towards Ben. “That’s my, uh… dirty little secret.” Her cheeks warmed when she saw Ben offer her a gentle smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t categorize that as dirty, but I’ll take it.” Ben folded his hand into Rebecca’s and grasped firmly, bringing it up to his lips. His eyes never left hers as he placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. “Someone as beautiful as you, I bet it takes a special kind of person, hm?” Ben spoke the words into her hand, and she felt his tongue lightly flick against the back of her hand before he kissed again. She shivered, but didn’t pull away. Taking that as a sign, he began trailing soft, slow kisses up her forearm while fluttering his eyes shut. Rebecca watched his face as her breath quickened, and she bit down on her lower lip to stop any inappropriate sounds that threatened to escape as Ben’s lips moved closer to her shoulder. He rested her arm on his leg, adjusting himself so he could lay his free hand gently between her shoulder blades.

“M-my ex… he was a fun guy… But he…” Rebecca paused as Ben’s lips rested on her bare shoulder, inches from her throat. She felt his soft curls brush against her earlobe and she lost all willpower to hold back her noises. “Ah… He didn’t treat me right. You know,” she continued when Ben let out a deep sound of lust in her ear, “intimately.”

“And just how does one treat Miss Rebecca right?” Ben’s breath on her neck sent a startling tremor coursing over her body. As he finally released the hand on his lap, he reached up and trailed feather light touches up the same arm. The mixture of sensations of his lips, hands and the warmth of his body pressing against her had her brain falling into a lustful haze. Her lips parted, and found herself losing control of all responses. Rebecca’s whimpers were involuntary, as was the way her body leaned closer to him as she gripped his thigh tightly, attempting to use it as a subconscious grounding method. While he caressed Rebecca’s arm, he entangled his other hand tenderly in her dark locks. “Is it with sensual caresses and sweet words? Promises of roses and candlelit dinners?” Ben grinned when he heard her sigh. “Giving you undivided attention, while offering everything you could ever hope for?”

“Or,” Ben continued as he tightened his grip in her hair, eliciting a soft gasp, “does Miss Rebecca like it a bit more… passionate? Perhaps she wants to let it all go,” Ben gave her hair a tug backwards, exposing her delicate throat to him, “and let me take what I want, promising to make it so very good for her.” As Ben held her against the couch, he raised up on his knees and maneuvered his body so he loomed over her. When he moved to throw a leg over hers, she was forced to let go of his thigh, but still having a desperate need something to hold on to, she found herself gripping him by his hip. “Look at me,” Ben growled, and she opened her eyes.

Ben’s gaze pierced through her, the intensity in his stormy eyes making her gasp again. As he knelt above her, one knee on either side of her right thigh, she realized he practically had her pinned beneath him as thoroughly as he could while still being semi-suitable for public. The sudden thought of being fully pinned beneath that slender, strong frame gave way to a deep, trembling shock that began between her legs and flowed up to her chest.

Ben laughed, the sound deep and unmistakably erotic, and he let go of her hair so he could brush the backs of his fingers across her cheeks. “You, Miss Rebecca, amaze me.”

“H-how?” she breathed, her mind still reeling from the abrupt desire rising inside her.

“Ready for a taxi?” Ben responded, his eyes widening with amusement as she released a tiny moan in response. “I know a place to continue that conversation.”

Benedict paid for their visit to Aldo Sohm, and Rebecca attempted the best she could to regroup her senses. Her fingers trembled as she tucked her phone back in her clutch, and when he offered to help her stand, she couldn’t tell if the weakness in her knees came from the wine or the way Ben had just reduced her to a hot, stuttering mess. Either way, he wrapped a supportive arm around her and led her to the front doors.

She half expected Ben to make a move during the cab ride back to his flat, but as they sat in the backseat, all he did was grab her hand and hold it tight. Occasionally she felt his thumb caress the back of her hand, and it was enough of a gesture to keep the spark alive inside her lower belly. Secretly, Rebecca would have welcomed a good snog, finding herself a little disappointed as they pulled up in front of a ten story tall complex covered with dark red brick. Ben paid the driver before rushing to Rebecca’s car door before she could even take off her seatbelt. He held out a hand and, with a gentlemanly flair, helped her out and once again wrapped his arm around her.

“Here we are.” Ben smiled, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He escorted her inside as they reached the front entryway. The lobby was a bright contrast to the outside, with floor to ceiling white panels and small glass chandeliers scattered throughout. Ben ushered her towards a set of elevators nestled in the right corner of the room, just off to the side of the lobby welcome desk.

Ben refused to take his arm off her until they reached what she assumed was the door to his flat, a simple dark oak wood door with the number 605 in gold letters above the peephole. After unlocking the door, he gestured her inside.

As Ben flicked on the light, Rebecca was presented with a large foyer with a cathedral ceiling leading to a wide open living area. The grand living room to her left connected with an open gourmet kitchen towards the back, decorated modern with greys and blacks with a splash of traditional wood decor. Straight ahead stood a long hallway to the rest of the rooms, least of which would be his bedroom. As she walked towards the living room, she spotted a ceiling high fireplace in the left corner made of the same grey brick as the kitchen back-splash, and an oversized bay window next to it that overlooked a small park below. She ran a hand over the fabric of an overstuffed love seat as she made her way towards the window, the black microfiber soft under her touch. She smiled, realizing that the man’s decorating skills could use some help. The walls and shelves held an odd collection of modern abstract art and rustic sculptures, none of which held any resemblance to a pattern. At least he had the sense to make sure all the furniture matched. Black on white.

“Please. Make yourself at home, darling.” Ben shut the front door behind them, moving to remove his scarf.

She heard Ben shuffling around as she glanced about the apartment, and at one point heard him go back into the hallway. Her eyes scanned over an assortment of photos on a side table by the couch while she waited, noting that a majority of the photos either had him with two people she gathered were parents, or with close friends of his. There wasn’t a single picture with another woman, other than his mother. That offered her a strange comfort, and actually made her heart swell in appreciation for Ben.

“Would you like a drink, Miss Rebecca?” Ben’s cheery voice floated from somewhere in the grand kitchen. She turned towards him, and immediately froze.

Ben’s profile was turned towards her as he reached up into a tall cabinet, and the sight of his backside clad in a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms caught her off guard. He had also replaced the handsome blue dress shirt with a simple white t-shirt, which hung too short as she caught a glimpse of his toned stomach above the waistline of his bottoms. Her eyes couldn’t help but gaze over the soft curves of his hipbones before he lowered his arms, hands filled with two small wine glasses. She gulped, suddenly feeling thirsty.

“I have a nice vintage Merlot if you’re interested. Or perhaps you’d like some scotch?” Ben turned and smiled sweetly in her direction, and if it weren’t for her grip on the back of the couch, she was sure she would have crumpled on the floor.

“I… I d-don’t care. Um…” Rebecca stammered. She shook her head, trying to clear the image of the v-line of his hips from her brain, with little success. “Scotch. Rocks. Yeah,” she finally answered. With a cleansing breath, she realized it might be a good idea just to sit.

“Great!” Ben went to work pouring them a pair of drinks before joining her in the living room, setting her drink down on the table next to her. He lowered himself gracefully into the other side of the couch, leaving a few feet between them on the seat. “So, what do you think?” he asked, motioning broadly around the room. He took a sip of his scotch and smiled at her with a hint of pride.

“It’s… lovely. A lot smaller than I’d imagined,” Rebecca commented, regretting it the second the words left her lips. “I mean, it’s quaint! I just thought someone like you would—“

“Have a bungalow? Or a penthouse?” Ben chuckled, placing his drink down before adjusting to throw a leg underneath himself. “I could imagine people would assume that of a successful theater actor, yes. But, I’m a simple man.”

“With simple tastes,” Rebecca commented, again realizing she was speaking a lot bolder than she intended to.

Ben’s smile changed, and Rebecca’s heart leapt into her throat. “There’s nothing simple about you, Miss Rebecca.”

“I-I wasn’t referring to me, Ben. I meant, well… I was talking about the décor. And your lifestyle.”

“My lifestyle. Of course.” Ben nodded, but the mischievous grin didn’t falter. How he was able to constantly keep her flustered began to bother her.

Rebecca’s face heated. She decided to change the subject before the conversation got worse. “I feel a bit put out, by the way, with you in your pajamas while I’m still all dressed up.”

“That, too, can change if you so desire.” Something in the tone of his voice sent a shiver down Rebecca’s back. She really needed to watch her choice of words, holy shit.

“N-no! I mean, it’s okay! I guess it just… Ugh, what the hell…?” She placed a hand over her eyes, trying to once again refocus. Before she could say another word, she reached over and grabbed her drink, downing half the liquid in one large gulp. It burned while it went down, but the warmth hit her belly and she waited for her nerves to calm down a touch before lowering her hand. “How do you do that to me…”

“Miss Rebecca, look at me.” Again, when Ben spoke those words in his calm tone, she felt compelled to obey. She curled her lips in an attempt at a confident smile and gazed up at Ben again. “Relax. You have nothing to work yourself up over, love. I promise, you’re safe with me.”   

Rebecca gazed at him a moment before responding. “I know.”

“And I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do. Promise.”

“I know.”

“And if you decide you want to go home after one drink, then I am more than happy to accommodate and call you a cab.”

“N-no, that’s okay.” Rebecca said hastily before she could think it over. As much as she was nervous being there, alone with Ben, something within her knew she wanted this. It took her almost the whole cab ride over to come to terms with the fact that if she stepped one foot in Benedict’s home, she wouldn’t be leaving until the next morning. “I want to be here.”

“Why?” Ben asked delicately. It was a simple question, with so many possible answers. None of which Rebecca was ready to admit to yet.

“I—“ Rebecca hesitated, a part of her afraid to say what was on her mind out loud. “I, uh, I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

“Yes. I do.” Rebecca took another drink, and stared down at her glass.

“Rebecca, why do you want to be here?” Ben asked again, this time moving closer towards her. The shift in the couch sent a buzz through Rebecca and she took in a long breath.

“I want… I was hoping…” The words weren’t coming, mainly because there was a sliver of doubt and resentment still in the back of her head and, as much as she was _feeling_ , she still couldn’t admit the truth to herself. She was attracted to the tall British gentleman currently within arm’s reach of her, and she wanted him to prove her wrong about men. It had almost turned into a desperate need to have him prove her wrong.

“Hoping for what?” Ben prodded as he draped an arm over the back of the couch, his fingers resting just behind her head.

“You… you invited me out on a bet, did you not?”

Ben held back a laugh. “Well, we never did _bet_ anything, did we? I did, however, say I would be happy to prove it to you.”

“Well,” Rebecca began, fidgeting with her glass. “Prove it to me then.” The words escaped her lips quickly, and as soon as she heard them in her own voice, she felt her stomach explode into a million butterflies.

“That’s the thing, Miss Rebecca. You want me to prove what exactly? You’re going to have to use that pretty little head of yours and tell me what you–“

“Devastate me!” Rebecca finally cried out, unsure why those words, above all else, were the ones she settled on. Perhaps because she was thinking about those exact words when his gentle fingers grazed against the soft skin behind her ear. Perhaps deep down, that’s what she wanted, and of everyone she had met in the past five years, Benedict My-Eyes-Are-Stormy-With-Passion Cumberbatch might be the only person who has made her want to be touched so badly, it hurt. “I want to be with you, Benedict. I want to feel you. Touch me. Kiss me. Ravage me. _Please_.” The words came out in one long string, like a tidal wave and laced with a desperate lust she wasn’t aware had been inside her. It felt good to give into it, she had to admit. “Prove to me that you you’re a man that can please me.”

“As you wish,” Benedict whispered, and after placing her glass gently on the tabletop, gripped her wrists roughly and dragged her to her feet. Rebecca only had time to respond with a startled squeal before Ben lifted her up in his arms, half over his shoulder, and carried her across the room and down the hallway.

 


	6. When Would You Like to Start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she doesn't understand, but says yes anyway...

 

The moment the door closed behind them, Ben pressed Rebecca’s body hard against the wall beside the doorway while she worked to wrap her legs around his waist. It didn’t take two seconds before he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, with his tongue darting out and begging for entrance into her mouth. Rebecca obliged with a moan, wrapping her hands around his neck in an attempt to stay centered as his hips ground into hers. She was blissfully aware of the obvious arousal against her leg and wound her hands in his shaggy auburn curls in response, releasing a desperate whimper into their kiss. His hair was so thick and silky against her fingers, she couldn’t help but grip tight and give a hard tug, taking pleasure in the guttural moan Ben choked out as he broke the kiss and threw his head back.

“Oh, fuck. Don’t be doing that to me.” Ben’s words, as aggressive as they sounded, only spurred Rebecca to give them another yank. With a growl, he lunged at her throat, his lips and teeth nipping and suckling at her sensitive skin. It didn’t take long before he dropped her down on her feet and grasped her hands to hold them roughly above her head. _Well, isn’t this familiar?_ Rebecca didn’t even attempt to suppress her amused giggles.

“I said, don’t do that.” Ben’s eyes ignited with ferocity and she, for a split second, regretted her actions. But then, as his lips curled into a ravenous snarl, she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she realized how turned _on_ he was. Of all the things to set him off... Benedict Cumberbatch had a sensitive scalp. And he _liked_ it.

“Or what?” She teased, her eyes dancing with delight. “You’ll punish me?” Another giggle, but she managed to break free of his grasp and reach up to give another playful jerk of his hair, watching as his knees threatened to buckle.

“Don’t fucking tempt me, _Princess_.” His chosen nickname for her sent a shiver down Rebecca’s spine, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Ben. The throaty growl of lust he let out spread another wave of pleasure through her, mingling with the warmth from the scotch and she found herself growing light-headed. _Fascinating. Just yesterday I wanted to shove him into traffic. Now all I want to do is shove him backwards into that bed behind him and—_

“Take off your clothes. _Now_.” Ben released her arms and took a step back, reaching up to grasp at the collar of his shirt. It took Rebecca a few seconds to process his words, but after she forced her eyes off his fingers as they danced on his neckline, she reached around to unclasp the clip of her shirt’s belt. Her fingers were unsteady, and while she was fumbling with the clasp, her whole body swayed slightly in the process. Finally, after a few seconds of struggling, she undid the belt and yanked it away from her tunic.

Her reward was the pleasure of watching Benedict pull his white shirt over his head, and her eyes instantly fixated on the lean, firm muscles dancing beneath his skin while he tossed the shirt on the ground and reached for the string of his pajama bottoms. Rebecca’s gaze studied him for a moment, in awe of the way his slender body moved gracefully as he pulled and untied the knot around the hemline, quick to drop the fabric over his thighs, his knees, and down around his ankles before stepping out of them. The lankiness of his torso only continued to long, toned legs and again found herself giggling as she remembered telling Karen once that she was pretty sure he was probably nothing but limbs and attitude.

Benedict paused with his fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. “What’s so funny?” He drew his eyebrows together in confusion as her giggling subsided.

“N-nothing! I’m sorry!” Rebecca gave a last little laugh before taking the hem of her shirt in her hand and pulled it up and over her body. Her small, perfectly round breasts remained secure behind a light blue bra outlined in black lace, and as her shirt fell to the floor, his body heat drew close as strong arms wrapped around her midsection, lifting her up into his arms again.

Rebecca let out a startled yelp and as she was lifted, losing her center of gravity. It took all of Ben’s strength to keep them from toppling over into a heap on the floor.

“Whoa there! Are you okay?” Instead of keeping her elevated, Ben gradually brought her back down on the ground and placed a gentle hand on the side of her face. He leaned in and scanned her eyes. Realization struck when he saw the glossy and unfocused look staring back at him. “Oh, darling, no.” Ben grinned in amusement, but shook his head. “I shouldn’t have given you that scotch.” His eyes softened and he straightened up, rubbing his hands against her bare arms, soothing down her goosebumps.

Rebecca tried reaching up to wrap her hands back around his neck and flashed a lopsided smiled. “What does that matter?”

“It matters more than you know, sweet Beck.” Ben caught her hands in his and gave them tender kisses before leading her towards the bed. “Come to bed, my darling. We’ll continue in the morning.”

With a reluctant groan, Rebecca allowed him to help her into his queen sized bed. She nestled against the warm dark blue cotton comforter, then reached out for Ben’s arm as he turned to walk away. “But we were in the middle of—“ Her words were interrupted as a tender kiss landed against her mouth. Ben’s lips lingered on hers for a moment before he looked down at her with an affectionate smile.

“I know, sweetheart. But I can promise you this … When you wake up, you’re mine.”

Rebecca’s whole body quivered at the words, but the hard, assured look in his eyes halted the protest before it left her lips. Instead, she nodded and covered her mouth with the plush fabric. A moment later, Ben crawled into bed next to her and, after a few adjustments, Rebecca was curled up in his embrace and on the verge of sleep.

“I also promised you,” Benedict whispered passionately in her ear as he pulled her close, “that you’d end up in my arms tonight. I don’t break my promises.”

\--

A hand. Warmth on her hip. No… warmth on her back too. Yes, and fingers. In her hair? Wait, that’s not right… Where was she? Shallow breathing in her ear. Oh, what’s that pressing against her lower back…?

Rebecca awoke with a grunt, using the small amount of energy she could muster to open her eyes and scoot away from the clammy body pressed against her. As she sat up, the hand tangled in her hair fell onto the pillow behind her with a soft thump. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before turning to glance down.

All at once, the memories flooded back, and they did their best to knock the wind out of her.

“Oh, shit…”

Ben murmured something in his sleep, turning as he did so to lay flat on his stomach with both arms tucked beneath his pillow. The shuffle of his body moved the thin sheet down until Rebecca could see the small of his back, with just a glimpse of his pants underneath. Her breath stuck in her throat.

_Drinks, dinner, whiskey, heavy make out session…_

“Oh, shit,” she repeated, willing the knot in her stomach to recede before tossing the remainder of the covers off her body. She tried desperately to recall the events of last night, and after a mental checklist, breathed a sigh of relief when she recalled that they, in fact, did _not_ do anything last night.

Yet, her shirt was on the floor by the doorway and one bra strap hung off her shoulder unceremoniously. “God, I wasn’t that drunk was I?”

“Mmm,” came a soft, groggy voice next to her, “good morning, Miss Rebecca.” She looked down and met the eyes of a sleepy Ben, and felt her heart flutter. He looked rather adorable with his hair a tangled mess with a hint of pillow creases on his right cheek. She smiled despite herself, but then quickly regained her composure before flinging her legs off the side of the bed.

“Uh, hi. Um, be right back,” she muttered, hopping down and padding her way towards the bathroom.

“Don’t be gone long, beautiful.” His word made her stomach flip. _It was the sleep talking… Right? Yeah…_

She took a moment to study herself in the mirror, using the pads of her fingers to wipe away small traces of eyeliner and mascara from beneath her eyes before fixing her hair the best she could without a brush. Oh, what had she gotten herself into? What was supposed to be a casual dinner and drink with Ben had turned into a snogging session back at his apartment. Now, as she attempted to refocus and formulate an escape plan, she noted the mild redness and swelling of her lips. As she touched her lower lip, the memory of his mouth pressing against hers sent a tingle of desire through her body, settling comfortably inside her core. She shook her head, clearing the thought and the mild wooziness in her brain before she turned back towards the bedroom. She had to confront him now… or she could grab her shirt and handbag, making for the exit as quick as possible. Either way, she couldn’t stay holed up in Benedict Cumberbatch’s bathroom all day.

Rebecca opened up the door slowly and glanced back towards the bed. A startled noise escaped her when she met with the sight of Ben lounging on his elbow, staring in her direction. He had a cockeyed grin on his face and it didn’t take a genius to see the come-hither look in his sparkling green eyes. She also noticed he hadn’t made a move to redress, and was lying there in nothing but his green boxers. Bedsheet was gone.

“Going to come back my way, Miss Rebecca?” Ben asked playfully, giving his lower lip a bite while patting the bed in front of him. Rebecca whimpered. No, she won’t fall for it this time. She had to go. _Now._

“I, uh… I need to, um…” Words escaped her as Ben crawled forward in a predator like fashion. She made a move towards the door to grab her shirt, but before she could take more than two steps, Ben gently grasped her by the wrist. She stared at his fingers, almost in disbelief that he was touching her. She acknowledged the jolt of electricity that flew through her at his touch, and it only led to complicate her resolve further.

“You need to what? Get going? Leave before you make a… mistake?” Ben smirked. “See, there’s a problem with that, sweet Rebecca. I have a promise to fulfil.” He settled into a sitting position, legs crossed underneath him while somehow keeping a hold on her wrist. “And I’m far from done with you yet.”

Rebecca froze, her focus flying up to his face, and every sensation from the previous night came back to her in full force. The desire, desperation… the need to feel every part of him.

No. No, she couldn’t. She needed to go. She needed to get as far away from this as—

Ben hummed thoughtfully. “I seem to recall a sweet, shy little woman asking me, oh so politely, to prove myself to her. Did you not?”

Rebecca swallowed hard. It wasn’t that she still didn’t want what he was offering. But, now that her body wasn’t fueled by alcohol, she felt all her fears and reservations resurface to the forefront of her brain. The fear that he was just another one of the ‘guys’ and she was heading down yet another road to disappointment. Reservations about her own sexuality, unsure that she even had the ability to _enjoy_ sex… No, she couldn’t put herself through that. Not again.  

The hand on her wrist tightened and she let out a soft whimper, looking away. Her chest tightened. Something in the way he held her caused specks of light to break through the darkness she was guarding herself from. She enjoyed the way he handled her and it almost hurt her to admit. Rough, but kind. Demanding, but compassionate. Just possessive enough to show dominance, but lax enough to give her a choice. It was… thrilling to say the least.

“Did you not ask me a very, _very_ specific request last night as well, my sweetest Rebecca?”

Words echoed in her mind: ‘ _Devastate me… prove to me you can please me…’_

“Yeah but—“

“And did you not, at the beginning of the night, confess that you trusted me? Will you trust me now?” Ben’s voice softened, and Rebecca realized he was right. As much as she attempted to deny her feelings about the situation and about him, she understood that, for the first time in what felt like eons, this man could be telling her the truth. He wasn’t sugar coating his feelings to gain her trust. Ben already admitted he thought she was an egotistical bitch, yet he still asked her out on a date. He hadn’t bullshit her to get her into bed. Ben was allowing her to make that decision for herself. And, no one has ever gone to so much trouble to put up with her for so long, let alone attempt to wine and dine her even after all the frustration she’d been causing him over the past few weeks. Then there’s the fact he had every opportunity to take advantage of her last night, but he didn’t. _He truly enjoy being around me. For whatever odd reason…_

As if reading her thoughts, Ben spoke up. “I enjoy you, Miss Rebecca. You may be a pain in my arse sometimes, but you are way more beautiful and intelligent than you allow yourself to believe. Whatever pain you have buried deep inside you, be it a bad relationship, bad sex, or a bad upbringing, I want to help you.”

“Why?”

Ben paused at that, staring past her for a moment. When he came back, there was a hint of pain reflecting in his own eyes. “Because I’ve met a girl like you before.”

“So? There’s probably a lot of girls like me in the world. I don’t think—“

“I loved her.”

Rebecca blinked. “Oh.”

“Come here.” Benedict pulled at her wrist gently, and Rebecca gave in, allowing herself to be pulled up into the bed next to Ben. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close for a moment after she tucked her legs beneath herself. “My sweet Rebecca. Allow me to chisel away at that wall around you. I’ll keep you grounded. Keep you safe.” Ben placed a kiss in her hair, and she permitted herself a small sigh of acceptance when he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Let me be your light in whatever darkness you’ve buried yourself in.”

“How?” Rebecca asked weakly. “What makes you think you would even know where to start? We had barely spoke before yesterday. I’m nothing but a selfish, narcissistic brat.”

Those words elicited something inside Ben, and his grip tightened on her.

“Do you trust me?” Ben asked, his grip unrelenting. Normally, if someone held her in such a fashion, she would have panicked and attempted to flee. But there was a spark in his eyes filled with wonder and admiration that was unmistakable. He wasn’t here to harm her, or shower her with false promises. He was captivated by her. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit she was curious to find out why he refused to give up on her. And she’d be an absolute fool to not find out at this point.

After a beat, Rebecca responded. “Yes.”

“Good.” As soon as the word left Ben’s lips, he pressed Rebecca backwards into the mattress, who let out a tiny yelp of surprise. A moment later he had climbed on top of her, towering over her in a show of dominance. He leaned in with his hands on either side of her arms, his lips hovering over the base of her throat. Over the course of the last few minutes, Rebecca had felt a variety of different emotions wash over her, but now all she could focus on was the heat that radiated between her legs.

“With your permission, I’m going to show you that I can, in fact, please you. It would be an honor to be the one to find what makes you blush. Makes you giggle. Makes you _moan_.” Ben punctuated each sentence with a small kiss to her throat. “Just say the word, darling. And I’ll make you the happiest woman in the universe.”

Rebecca panted as her mind soared. Of all the things to have on her To-Do list today, being seduced by Benedict I’m-Going-To-Eat-You-Alive Cumberbatch wasn’t exactly one she had planned on. And yet…

When Ben took her earlobe between his teeth and gave a gentle nibble, she let out a small, needy whine.

“ _Yes… please.”_


	7. What Would You Like Me to Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she's pretty sure he's not fooling around anymore...

  

“You don’t realize just how delightful you are, do you?” Ben chuckled into the side of her throat. “I could sit here and watch you squirm all day…”

Rebecca’s head swam as his delicate fingers danced across her tummy while he nuzzled her, acutely conscious of each nibble of teeth against her skin. It did wonders to the growing heat and moisture between her legs as she became blissfully aware of the hand moving closer to her center. Her back arched, bucking her body into the palm grazing against the front of her pants. It was becoming too much, feeling the heat of his hand intimately stroking between her thighs. It didn’t take long until instinct took over and her hand floated down towards his growing arousal.

“But I’m growing a bit peckish right now, aren’t you?” Ben lifted his head and smiled down at her with a playful grin. He pushed himself up off her, rolled, and hopped down onto the floor with one swift motion. Without another word, he sauntered around the bed to his French oak armoire and retrieved a pair of boxers, faded denim blue jeans and socks. As he whistled softly to himself, Rebecca watched on with an awestruck look plastered on her face, still panting from the snogging.

“What the actual f—“

“Get dressed, Princess. We’re going to breakfast!” Ben spun and offered Rebecca a wink as he disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rebecca had a difficult time comprehending the recent turn of events. For the second time in as many days, she found herself close to caving into her baser instincts, and for the second time she was left a hot, panting mess while Ben just strolled away as if nothing happened. After a long pause, and a few quick breathing exercises, she followed his instructions and slid out of bed, going for the shirt on the floor. No surprise her hands trembled as she scooped up the fabric.

Sadly, it was crumpled beyond repair unless she could get a hold of a dryer or a clothes iron. She bit her lip and cautiously looked back towards the bathroom as she heard Ben turn on the shower, and she thought she could faintly hear him singing softly. _Is that Adele?_

She hadn’t expected Ben to be as domestic as he was proving to be behind the scenes. Pictures of family? Walking around in pajamas? Singing in the shower? It was an endearing thought, however. Ben the Boyfriend. Ben the Homemaker. Ben the Husba—

Rebecca shook her head with a groan. _Stop that! You’re only making it worse!_ Rebecca pursed her lips, and set off on her mission. With Ben preoccupied in the shower, she tiptoed over to the bedroom door and gave it a crack, stepping out into the hallway with the intention of finding a dryer. To her left she saw a door that matched the one she exited, and took a peek inside to find an unkempt office, complete with a cluttered computer desk, two bookshelves brimming with an assortment of books and knickknacks, and what appeared to be an overstuffed reading chair with a tall, light blue lamp behind it. _Book nerd_. She smiled despite herself, and shut the door to continue her search.

It didn’t take long to find the washer and dryer tucked behind a bi-fold door in the hallway placed in the corner opposite of the office. She pulled it open and turned the handle to the dryer, tossing her shirt in. Taking a glance at her pants, she opted to throw them in as well and after setting the dial to ‘de-wrinkle’, started it up. Unsure what to do next, she ducked back into the bedroom, and upon still hearing the shower, decided to take a peek in his closet and choose a shirt for the time being. She glanced over his wardrobe, grinning in amusement, noting the high amount of graphic tees in his collection. To the right of them he kept his button downs and jumpers, and elected to pick out a red and black checkered flannel, tossing it on over her head. It felt a bit snug against her chest but hung fairly low down her legs, easily covering her bottom and thighs. At that moment she was grateful for his height on her. Suddenly feeling a bit thirsty, she decided to take a quick look in the kitchen.

Rebecca padded down the hallway and headed straight for the refrigerator. She had no reservation about rummaging through it to find a drink, especially not after the stunt Ben just pulled. Milk, sparkling water, cranberry juice… there it was. She took one of the many small bottles of Gatorade from the back and popped it open, chugging its contents quickly. She hadn’t realized just how thirsty she had been until it touched her lips.

_Gatorade’s not the only thing you’re thirsty for…_

Rebecca shook off the thought with a wave of her hand, searching for the trash bin. She needed to get a grasp on herself before Ben reappeared and tried to pull another one of his… What exactly _was_ he doing? One minute he was snogging her like his life depended on it, the next acting like she wasn’t even there. The sidelong looks of passion when they were alone, then brushing her off as soon as someone else appeared. Teasing her relentlessly, then showing her so much kindness it made her sick. It was making her head spin thinking about it, but despite the confusion and worry, one thing was for sure.

She was enjoying every second of it.

Ben had her undeniably captivated. Rebecca had always found it infuriating to be toyed with, especially by men who think they could get what they wanted out of her. But with Ben, it felt… different. He was playing with her, yes, but it felt more like he was trying to get _her_ to get what she wanted out of _him._ Tempting her to chase him. Get her to admit her feelings, speak her mind, tell him what she wanted instead of vice versa. And then there was the whole snogging her to the brink of desire and leave her hanging as if he was trying to get her to beg for—

“When I said get dressed, I didn’t mean in _my_ clothes.”

A high pitched yelp escaped Rebecca’s throat and she spun around with her hand at her chest. Ben broke into hearty laughter and walked towards her with his arms open in surrender. “Oh my god, what was going through your adorable little head right then, huh? You were so lost in thought.” He pulled her close and chuckled as he felt her trembling. As he pulled away, he placed a hand on her cheek and guided her face to his. “By the way, you look ravishing in that shirt.” With a smirk, he stepped back and turned to open up the fridge and pulled out another Gatorade.

“Th-thanks. I uh, my clothes were a little rumpled from last night so I—“

“I know. I can hear the dryer running.”

“Oh, yeah.” Rebecca leaned against the counter and tried her best to act casual while she watched Ben down the bottle in what she counted were five long gulps, judging by the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. _Why was that so erotic all the sudden?_ Rebecca shut her eyes tight, chasing away the vision best she could.

“Well, we have a few minutes to kill before your clothes are done. Come,” he demanded, offering his hand. She stared for a second before obliging. Ben gripped her and ushered her out towards the bay window to a sliding door just off to the side, which she hadn’t seen last night. He opened the door to a small patio and they both stepped outside into the fresh air. The sun had only begun to rise above the skyline as Ben pulled her close to his side. She looked down at the park below and took in a breath, amazed at the sight of the morning dew that hung to each branch and flower. A cold front had rolled in overnight, and she shivered, suddenly aware of the chill in the air.

Ben must have noticed too, and rubbed her arm briskly in an attempt to warm her up.

“This… this is why I rent here.”

“Yeah,” Rebecca responded in awe, “this is beautiful.”

Ben laid a soft kiss in her hair and smiled. “No more than the person I’m sharing this with.”

Rebecca’s body stiffened at his words. But before she could formulate a comeback, Ben was tugging her back inside.

“Let’s get your clothes and get to breakfast. I know a place down the road that has amazing waffles.”

_He is such a damn whirlwind. How will I be able to keep up?_

\--

They arrived a place called Eggs’N’Such two blocks from Ben’s apartment forty minutes later. During the time they had walked, he had insisted she stayed close to his left side and held his hand. She had tried to ask why, but he would only smile and give her a squeeze as he changed the subject.

“I would like you to sit on the inside of the booth when we get there.” Not a request. Yet, Rebecca felt herself nodding in confused compliance.

“Tell me what you want to eat when you figure it out.” Again, not a request, but Ben continued, “this place has a lot of great food, so I’m not going to assume what you enjoy for breakfast.”

“May I ask a question?”

Ben stopped their forward progress, turning to regard her curiously. “You may.”

She opened her mouth to ask why he was making all these demands of her, but suddenly felt self-conscious under his calm, confident gaze. The question almost seemed silly in retrospect, now. After a short, serious dialog back at the apartment, she had started allowing him to give her instructions without question all morning. So why now, right before entering a public place, did she feel her mental blockade rising back up? It was almost uncomfortable. Why would it be different whether they were in his apartment, or now at a diner?

Though she had to be honest with herself that each time he had made a ‘request’ of her, a small thrill had jumped through her tummy. When he had asked for her to dress in front of him, she felt a tingle of excitement while she obeyed. When he had requested she put her hair up in a braid, a fairly normal request, she was startled when he asked to do it himself. Turned out he was good at French braids. Then, he had instructed her pick out a shirt and put it _on_ him while kneeling on the bed…

_“That’s my good girl.”_ The tender words had flowed over her like warm sunshine as she had tucked in the tails of his shirt into his denim jeans. _I never imagined getting dressed could be so intimate…_

Rebecca swallowed hard and pulled her gaze away from his. “I was, uh, just wondering if you’d order some coffee for me. I think I’m still a bit hung over.” _Real smooth._

Ben grinned and leaned down, giving a kiss to her forehead. “Of course, my princess. Anything you wish.”

They approached the diner hand in hand. Ben released her when he reached out to open the door, ushering Rebecca in first with fingers lingering subtly against her backside. The gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Rebecca tried to swallow down the nerves as they were escorted to a booth near the back of the establishment. As instructed, she slid inside the booth and flashed a meek smile as Ben joined her, trapping her between the window and himself.

“What can I start you off with, Benny?” The waitress, approximately in her fifties, walked up and gave him a warm smile before glancing over at Rebecca with a look of pleasant surprise in her tired eyes. “Oh, hello, dear! How are you?”

Rebecca looked over at Ben, and he gave a subtle nod. She looked back at the waitress and smiled back. “Good morning. I’m doing well.” Ben’s hand gave her thigh a gentle pat underneath the table, and she couldn’t stop the flush that came over her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what had transpired over the course of the last two days, but her gut told her to ask him permission. _What the hell is that about? And why does it feel good to do so?_

“A pleasure to see you, Miss Tina.” Ben gave the woman his patented gentleman smile. “We’ll start with two coffees please. Sugar no cream for me and-” he shot a glance at Rebecca, the question in his eyes. Again, he nodded at her in silent consent.

“Uh, black, please. Thank you.”

The corners of Ben’s eyes crinkled as he looked back up at Tina. “What the lady said.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be right back.”

As Tina left the table, Ben adjusted and turned his body towards Rebecca. He noticed her fidgeting with the tablecloth and gently grabbed both her hands and held them against his lap.

“How are you doing, Miss Rebecca?” Ben asked softly, the swirling colors in his eyes crisp and bright as he studied her. It wasn’t a question in pleasantries as Rebecca realized he could feel her unease.

“I’m… I’m doing okay.”

“Be honest.”

Rebecca took a deep breath, gathering the courage to speak her feelings. She found it a bit harder than usual for some reason, and it aggravated her. “I’m… mostly confused. A little nervous. And a bit angry.”

He cocked his head to the side curiously. “What’s making you angry?”

“Well, before I met you I never had a problem speaking my mind! And now, it’s like I can’t form a coherent sentence when… when you’re around. I—I think it’s the way you are so, uh… what’s the word?” Rebecca paused, thinking. “You’re so…”

“Intimidating?” Ben offered, rubbing the pads of his thumbs against her knuckles. That didn’t help calm the flutters in her stomach one bit.

“I’m not intimidated by you.” _Lies._ Rebecca shook her head.

“Is that so?” Ben’s wicked grin sent a shiver down her back. “That look in your beautiful blue eyes says differently.”

“For goodness sakes, I was waiting for _permission_ to speak to the waitress! That’s not normal!” Rebecca blurted, pulling her hands from his grasp. Ben let her, but his smile didn’t falter as she continued. “I mean, you asked me… no, ordered me to do so many things since last night, and at first I found it frustrating I was actually _obeying_ you! I kept trying to say no, but then you’d look at me like… that…” Rebecca’s voice wavered and she had to tear her gaze away from his as he raised an amused eyebrow.

“Have you enjoyed yourself?” Ben asked. It was a simple question. And, again, Rebecca just couldn’t for the life of her deny that there was a very prominent, and pleasant, thrill about it. “Have I ever asked you to do anything unusual or dangerous?”

“N-no… and yes. I’ve liked the time we’ve spent together,” Rebecca admitted, wringing her hands together. She stared down at his hands, still in his lap and open in invitation. She cautiously reached back over and placed her hands back in his. Immediately, he gripped firmly and brought them to his lips. When his lips pressed against her knuckles, as he had done at least a half dozen times this morning, she shivered. It was such a humble gesture, but it sparked a rolling sensation of desire she couldn’t seem to ignore any longer. “You’re the first man I’ve met in a long time to make me feel this way.”

“Then tell me, Miss Rebecca. What are you nervous about?”

As Rebecca was about to answer, Tina showed up with their coffee and placed each steaming cup in front of them. Ben never stopped looking at her and, as if sensing the seriousness of their conversation, Tina mercifully turned and walked away without saying a word.

Taking a slow breath, Rebecca raised her gaze up to Ben. “I’m scared that I’ll make the same mistakes I did before.”

“What happened to you, sweet Rebecca?” Ben asked, sincere interest apparent in his voice. He lowered her hands back to his lap and reclined, patiently waiting for an answer.

After a deep sigh, Rebecca told her story. About how Grant, her last boyfriend, had treated her more as a trophy than a girlfriend, and how he left her feeling unfulfilled not only romantically, but sexually. How he had used her selfless nature for his own gain and pleasure. She had been blind to it, keeping up the hope of his promises that he never fulfilled. Then, after six months of mistreatment, he had left her for one of her friends. After Grant, she had stopped trusting everyone and convinced herself that sex and love weren’t worth the pain, and there was no point to it since she never got satisfaction from it anyway. Ever.

“So, you’ve never…?” The surprise in Ben’s question was unmistakable.

“No. Never.” Rebecca admitted, smiling self-consciously. “No one’s ever got me there.”

“What about with yourself?” He asked. Startled by the bluntness of his query, Rebecca almost laughed. But when she saw the pure curiosity in his eyes, she stilled.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate, Benedict.”

Ben bit back his smile. “We’ve slept in the same bed, practically seen each other naked, and you’ve felt my dick against your ass. I think I have the right to ask if you’ve masturbated before.”

Rebecca gaped at him. The bluntness coming from this typically polite gentleman still occasionally caught her off guard. “I— I can’t—“  

“I think you should answer me.”

“What if I refuse?”

One corner of Ben’s lips curled upwards, but Rebecca noted the steeled look in his eyes. She almost let out a whine when he leaned in closer and licked his lips. “Don’t think for one second I’m not above placing you over my knee right here in the diner, princess.”

Those were definitely not the words she expected to leave his mouth. But, there they were, hanging over her head like a heavy, wicked cloud. But admittedly, the thought was alarmingly appealing.

“Y-you wouldn’t…” She spoke in a half-dare, but a part of her knew the answer based on the lust that blazed in his eyes. A persistent heat grew between her legs as she felt his grip tighten on her hands.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“N-no!” Rebecca spurted, stopping to clear her throat before continuing, “I’ve, ah, never… I mean, not for a lack of trying, but you know it’s one of those things that I didn’t really figure out until I was older and then it felt like I wasn’t ever getting to… and sometimes I just gave up or I’d hear a noise and—“ Rebecca continued babbling, words coming out in a waterfall of excuses. Oh lord, they wouldn’t stop coming.

After a moment, Ben reached up and placed an impossibly long finger against her lips, silencing her words. He was trying his hardest not to laugh, judging by the way his shoulders were shaking.

“You are absolutely precious.” Ben gave her a sweet, lopsided smile before turning to grab his coffee. Rebecca did the same, hands a bit shaky after realizing she had just told Benedict I-Think-He-Just-Took-That-As-A-Challenge Cumberbatch that she’s never had an orgasm. “Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

_Sweet, merciful death._ But Rebecca simply took up the menu and gave it a quick study.


	8. Was That Good For You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she finally succumbs to her desires and he enjoys every second of it...

 

Rebecca paced inside her bedroom, phone firmly against her ear. It was nearing eleven at night, and she had already changed into her long white floral chemise and matching pink shorts, ready to call it a night when her phone rang.

“Ugh, Karen, I already told you I didn’t want to talk about it any—“

“ _Listen! One last thing. I promise_.” Karen’s voice was high pitched with excitement and Rebecca stopped, listening. “ _I know you’re enjoying this little game with him for what it’s worth, but you need to be careful of one thing_.”

“What?”

“ _If he offers to take you to a secluded mansion far away from the city, you run._ ”

Rebecca burst into laughter. “Why? Do you think he wants to tie me up and whip me, like in those novels you read?”

“ _Ain’t no man going to touch my little sister in that way! No ma’am!”_ The edge of protectiveness in Karen’s voice washed over Rebecca with pride and she smiled. “ _I’ll tear him to shreds if he lays one rude hand on your body!”_

“What if I like that kind of thing, Karen?” Rebecca teased, but crinkling her nose at the thought, unsure herself in any of that would be of interest to her. Earlier when Rebecca had recapped her evening, and morning, with Benedict, it had prompted Karen to gather the possibility that the sweet, fascinating gentleman Rebecca was so quickly getting involved with might just be what Karen called a ‘Dom in disguise’. The conclusion practically had Rebecca crying with laughter.

_“You read too many smut stories, Karen. He’s not into kink.”_

_“You don’t know that, sis! Maybe even he doesn’t know that!”_

_“Well, I for one am not into that kinky crap.”_

_“You might not know that either!”_

_“You’re impossible. Now go to bed.”_

A snort came through the headset as Rebecca sat down at the edge of her bed. “ _Ew. No. Don’t go there, Beckster_.” Karen couldn’t help but laugh as well after a moment. “ _Just… please be careful okay_?”

“Of course, sis. Love you.”

“ _Love you too_.” 

Rebecca laid back on the bed after placing her phone on the nightstand, staring at her ceiling fan as she thought about her sister’s words. Could Karen possibly be right? Glimpses of Ben’s carnal side did tend to lean towards aggressive and possessive, but it didn’t mesh with the rest of his actions. During breakfast, he had been kind and generous as they shared their interests with each other. The most endearing thing she found out about Ben was his love for reading. Which, thinking back, would explain the mess of an office she had stumbled on in his apartment. Someone so laid back couldn’t possibly like to do the things Karen had suggested. _Could he?_

The meal had been fantastic, and occasionally she felt herself flustered at the way his hand would ‘accidentally’ graze over her arm or outer thigh as they spoke. His smile would disarm her so easily, especially after he’d say something incredibly sweet, or incredibly dirty. He had a way of switching back and forth quite effortlessly in a way that amazed her.

The way he continuously flirted with, she had expected him to take her back to his flat, but when he called a cab and the driver asked the address, he stated hers.

“Normally, I’d like to continue with this lovely chain of events, but I do have a meeting in two hours I have to prepare for.” Ben smiled apologetically before raising her hand back up to his lips. “But before I drop you off, I’ll leave you with this, my lovely little princess.”

Ben then leaned in, pressing his lips ever so gently against hers as he held her face with one hand. When he didn’t move away, Rebecca felt inclined to kiss him back, almost as a plea, and he obliged, deepening the kiss while pressing against her. It wasn’t as hungry as their last embraced, but something about it made Rebecca’s heart leap in her chest. His hands ran over her in a calculated fashion, touching her in the least sensual places, but despite his efforts Rebecca moaned anyway, especially when his fingers rested against the bare skin at her hip.

They had broken the kiss as the car came to a halt in front of Rebecca’s home. Ben stepped out of the cab and made his way to her side, opening the door and helping her out. “You take care, Beck. And I’ll see you tomorrow. Be good.” Then, just as Rebecca had turned to walk up the driveway, Ben’s hand came up and gave a slap on her bottom before he climbed back into the cab and shut the door.

Now, as she lay on the bed, she swore she could still feel the warmth of his large hand on her backside.

Rebecca crawled under the covers after switching off the ceiling light, the room now only illuminated by her dim bedside lamp. With a long, drawn out sigh, she nestled into the comforter. But as she closed her eyes, her thoughts raced to last night of Ben holding her close to him, still remembering the warmth of his firm body as he snuggled against her back. It had felt extremely nice, and as she lay in the chill bedsheets, she began to long for it. The tingle between her legs as she thought about the way he had hovered above her this morning with that shit eating grin didn’t help either, and she snapped her eyes open in frustration.

“What the fuck, seriously?” Rebecca tossed herself over on her side, attempting to get comfortable, and focused her gaze on the wall by her bathroom door. With another sigh, she tried to close her eyes again. Not thirty seconds later, she jumped as her phone let out its alert tone, signaling a text message.

“Ugh, Karen, I told you I had to go to bed.” She reached for her phone with a frustrated sigh, but stopped short as she read the lock screen notification.

            - _From: Ben C 10:56p –Good even—_

The words were cut off, being only a glimpse of the message, but it was enough to make her heart skip a beat. What the hell could he possibly want at this hour of night? She swiped the code in her phone and tapped the message open.

_-From: Ben C 1056p  
           Good evening, princess. How are you?_

Rebecca thought for a moment, willing down the jumble of emotions that ran through her. She quickly tapped back a response.

            _-From: Rebecca M 1058p  
            Hey. Shouldn’t you be sleeping? _

With a grunt she placed the phone down next to her pillow. Based on the sensations in her lower belly and the way her heart was pounding, sleep was now out of the question. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling until her phone buzzed again.

            - _From: Ben C 1101p  
            Can’t sleep. Was thinking about you. _

Rebecca tried to bite back the smile that threatened her face. He was smooth, she’ll give him that. But with him not physically there to intimidate her, it should be a whole lot easier to ignore his charm.

            _-From: Rebecca M 1102p  
            Apologies. I’ll stop being so distracting. _

No more than ten seconds later, her phone went off again.

            _-From: Ben C 1102p  
            Thinking about those delicious lips and what I missed out on last night._

That… was unexpected. Her breath hitched as the phone went off again and she read his new response.

_-From: Ben C 1103p  
            Nothing to apologize for. Couldn’t ask for a better diversion while I lay in bed than remembering those soft little sounds you make. _

Normally, she wasn’t phased by such an attempt at flirtation. Lord knows how many text messages she’d received from potential suitors. But somehow… this time she couldn’t ignore the fire that grew in her belly. She couldn’t ignore the fact that she, too, remembered the way he had reduced her down to a whimpering mess on more than one occasion over the past two days. She bit her lip and typed on her phone.

            _-From: Rebecca M 1104p  
            Oh? And what could you possibly need those memories for?_

The second she hit send, she realized what she said and felt dread fall into her chest. _She was flirting back._ “Oh god…”

After an agonizingly long two minutes, her phone went off again. She hastily grabbed her phone and read the message.

            _-From: Ben C 1106p  
            Would you like to share an experience with me?_

Rebecca froze, trying to work out what he could be referring to, but after a moment she let out a tiny gasp of surprise when her phone _rang._

“H-hello?” Rebecca greeted weakly, bringing the phone to nestle between her ear and her pillow.

 _“There’s my sweet Rebecca.”_ Ben’s voice, slightly distorted from the phone, came out a bit deeper than she remembered, which did nothing to quell the warmth growing between her thighs. “I was hoping you’d answer.”

“I—Yeah of course I’d answer. But, I am a bit busy right now.”

 _“Oh? What could you possibly be doing at eleven at night, while in bed?”_ Ben asked playfully, but Rebecca heard the accusation in his voice.

“How did you know I was in bed?”

 _“I can hear the fan, the lack of activity behind you, and the rustling of the sheets as you move about. You thankfully have a great quality speaker on that phone, Miss Rebecca.”_ Ben laughed softly, and she heard him rustle about as well on the other end. _“Answer me this. Are you dressed?”_

“Well, um, yeah. I’m wearing my pajamas.”

 _“You should take them off.”_ His voice dropped sternly as he spoke, and Rebecca almost choked.

“N-no! Why would I do that?” She protested, but her hand subconsciously toyed with the hem of her nightie.

 _“Because I’m not wearing any and it wouldn’t be fair for me to be the only one unclothed during this exchange.”_ Rebecca tensed. Was he hinting at what she thought he was hinting at? _Were they about to—_

“Are you trying to initiate phone sex with me?” Rebecca asked, disbelief in her voice. She tried to ignore the quiver that shot up between her legs when he chuckled. Was there any sound in the world this man made that _didn’t_ turn her insides into jelly?

 _“Mhm,”_ came his muted response, the rumble in the sound making a lump form in Rebecca’s throat. She had never, in all her days, been propositioned for something like this before. And, in all her days, would she ever have guessed she would agree to it.

“Well… I— I don’t know what to do.”

 _“That’s just fine, my sweet Rebecca. Just listen to my voice, and do as I say. Can you do that for me?”_ Ben’s words were encouraging, even through the distortion of the phone. She wasn’t sure how, but he had an uncanny ability to make her feel at ease so effortlessly with just a few simple words.

“W-what would you like me to do?” She responded, trying to add a sultry tone to her own small voice. Based on his deep chuckle, she was pretty confident she did okay. Man, this was going to be nerve wracking.

 _“First of all, what are you wearing?”_ Ben asked, keeping his tone low. It really helped keep the mood elevated, at least on her end. As corny as the words were.

“I… I have my favorite chemise and matching shorts. They’re really soft and comfy.”

_“Take off the chemise. If you have to put the phone down, go ahead. But I want you to have access to those lovely breasts of yours.”_

Rebecca hesitated, but complied, setting the phone down to shimmy off her top and toss it down on the floor. Subconsciously, she still found herself covering her chest up despite the fact she was alone. She picked up the phone again. “Okay.”

 _“Good girl.”_ Rebecca found herself smiling at his words of encouragement. _“Now, I want you to use your free hand to touch your body, starting at your neck and moving down to your chest. Don’t be afraid to explore. But, keep it soft. Just your fingertips… Imagine they’re mine if you like.”_ Rebecca heard a rustling on the other end, possibly of Ben adjusting himself, she wasn’t sure. _“I know you enjoy it when I caress your skin, Rebecca. I see it in your eyes.”_

Rebecca closed her eyes, and did as asked. She used the tips of her fingers to graze across her skin, across her throat and down across her collarbone. When she reached the top of her breast, she hesitated. _Think of him._ With that thought, she continued, teasing her fingers in a circle around the now-goose bumped skin of her bare breasts, until she got the nerve to graze against one of her soft nipples. She let out a gentle noise into the phone.

_“Such a good girl. Keep going.”_

She continued, drawing circles until the sensitive skin stood puckered beneath her warm fingers, until she couldn’t help but palm herself with a firm grip. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle her moans. It felt _good._ Even if it was her own hand. Letting instinct take over, she trailed soft touches down her torso, feeling the goosebumps form over her skin when her hand tickled across her bare sides right above the hemline of her shorts.

Ben’s voice broke through. _“I can hear your breath elevating. Can you remove your shorts for me?”_

“Y-yes.” Rebecca said nervously. She shimmied her pants down her legs, until she kicked them off beneath the sheets. “They’re off.”

 _“Underwear?”_ Ben asked. Rebecca apparently made a noise as he chuckled again. _“I want you naked, Rebecca. Just as I am, hard and ready for you.”_

That did something to her. She gasped and dropped the phone, reaching down to pull her panties down and off her body as well. She laid unclothed and shivering beneath the blankets as she picked up the phone again.

“I… I’m completely nude now, S-sir. What would you like me to do?”

There was a gentle, but unmistakable moan on the other end of the line. “ _Touch yourself.”_ Another shuffle of movement.

“I—I don’t know if I—“

_“Take your hand, and guide it down between your legs. Softly, and with no expectations, just feel yourself. Feel around the soft curves and folds of your womanly body. Do it, or I’ll be tempted to come over there right now and do it for you.”_

Rebecca whimpered at the thought, but did as she was told. The sass in her bubbled up at his threat, which prompted a response. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

He groaned. _“Oh what are we going to do about you, Miss Rebecca. Such a sweet little thing, but so deliciously feisty. God, I’d love to take you right now, bend you over my knee and—“_

Rebecca let out a soft moan as her fingers found a spot between her sensitive lips that sent a jolt of pleasure through her whole midsection. Oh, that was a glorious sensation. She rubbed against it again, relishing in the desire it built up in her body. Somehow, it was more intense than any other time she had tried to give herself pleasure. She took a shuddering breath and let out it again with a soft whimper.

_“Mhm, that’s my good, sweet Rebecca. Did you find a pleasurable spot during your exploration? Somewhere perhaps you might like to feel my soft lips give the gentlest of kisses?”_

“It… it feels so good, Ben.” She leaned her head back as she focused on that spot for a bit, listening to his sensual words and soft, low moans in her ear.

_“I want you to move down further now, darling. Move to that nice little pussy I know wants some attention.”_

She inhaled sharply, not expecting such harsh word to come from that smooth, charming voice so effortlessly. Which, in its own right, only fueled her arousal further. She moved her hand down between her folds, and found herself wet from her desire, and she experimentally teased around the opening until he spoke again.

_“Go on now. I want to hear you gasp as you penetrate yourself.”_

On his cue, she slipped a finger inside and she let out a low, aroused moan at the sensation. She then gasped as she pressed against a swollen spot inside her. She stroked it, over and over for a while, relishing in the intensity of it.

“Ohh, Ben, it does feel really good...”

 _“That’s it. That’s my girl. Keep touching yourself. I love those little noises so much.”_ His breath began grow erratic as well, Rebecca noticed, as she began to alternate between rubbing her sensitive clit and stroking inside herself. _“I want you to continue until you can’t any longer. Until I hear the wonderful sound of your body giving into the greatest of pleasures. Please, can you do that for me?”_

Rebecca gasped and hummed her response. “Are you doing the same? Are you… touching yourself?” She asked boldly, feeling the flush creep up her cheeks.

_“Oh, yes. How can I not, when such a lovely being as you bringing herself close to her first orgasm for me?”_

It was then she hesitated. She stopped as panic snuck into her mind as she realized what was happening.

“No. N-no, that, I can’t… not with…”

_“Easy, sweet Rebecca. You can do it. Nothing but pleasure, I promise. Don’t stop now, I want you to do this for you. Please. I want you to do this for me.”_

“I… I don’t know what to expect… I don’t even know if I can get to—“

_“You won’t know until you try. Please, let’s experience this together. I’ll help you along, okay?”_

After another moment, Rebecca let out a frustrated breath and nodded. Realizing he couldn’t see that, she responded, “Okay.”

_“Such a good, good lovely woman. I’m slowly stroking myself, thinking about how much pleasure I could give to you if you were here with me.”_

Rebecca used that as a cue to continue. “Is that so? W-what would… um, what would you do to me?” she asked cautiously, the heat rising inside her as her finger found her clit again. She circled it lazily, waiting for his response. She heard him take in a deep breath and release with a long, blissful sigh.

 _“I can imagine the taste of you is intoxicating. I’d start by laying you out in front of me, kissing and licking all over your body, making you moan just as you are now…”_ Rebecca, unaware of her own responses, let out a soft mewl at that moment as her fingers stroked directly over her clit. _“Mhm, tasting you, my tongue flicking around your inner thigh, working so close to where your fingers are now, my lovely woman.”_

“P-please,” Rebecca begged, her fingers quickening. “I think I’d like to feel your tongue on… me.” Even through the haze of her arousal, she found herself too shy to speak the words.

 _“On you… inside you…”_ She heard Ben coo into the phone and it made her core jump. _“Pressing my fingers deep inside you as I ravage that cute little clit of yours, making you wriggle in my arms. Yes, I do like the idea of making you squeal for me.”_

Rebecca whimpered, the grip on the phone tightening as she continued flicking and playing with herself while she listened to his words, so agonizingly erotic.

 _“Are you getting close, Rebecca?”_ She bit her lip hard, concentrating on the sensations happening below, and as good as it was feeling, she found herself frustrated that she didn’t, in fact, know for sure if she was.

“I… I don’t know… Hnngg…” She continued to rub herself, occasionally feeling her hips buck forward involuntarily. “It’s so good though, Ben… I—I want to feel you inside me.” Though not the most original, she spoke a bit of truth, suddenly realizing how good it would possibly feel to have Ben’s arousal buried inside her. Perhaps that would help her along to reaching her peak. “I want you to make me say your name. Give me pleasure, Benedict.”

 _“Ohh… oh, Rebecca…”_ Rebecca listened on as she heard a long, drawn out moan come from the other end of the phone, and she realized that he was coming. She tried desperately to push herself to the brink as well, alternating from rubbing her sensitive clit to delving inside her wetness against her swollen g-spot but all to no avail. His breath grew calmer before he spoke again, this time with more determination.

 _“Miss Rebecca, you’re getting so close, I can hear it in your whimpers. Hear it in your rapid breathing. Go on, my sweet woman. That’s it.”_ His words helped, and she began to pant in exertion as she played, pinching and rubbing herself, and she felt a knot forming somewhere deep within her and a desperate need building against her womanhood.

“I… Oh Ben… I am so close… I can’t…”

Ben growled, low and menacing. _“If you don’t come for me, Princess, I promise you that the next time I see you, I’m going to grab you by that beautiful hair of yours, hold you down and fuck you so hard, my name will become a swear word on your lips.”_

That did it. Oh, did that do it. Rebecca let out a loud, frantic cry as her body succumbed to the most intense sensation she had ever experienced, her whole lower body tensing and convulsing with a pleasure she could only describe as breathtaking. Ben’s name fell easily from her lips as she rode it out, fingers pressed firmly inside herself as her pussy throbbed against them over and over until she felt the orgasm subside. She was seeing stars as she tried to catch her breath, realizing she had stopped breathing at one point, falling into one long moan of desire.

It took her a minute to come back down to reality, but when she did… She giggled.

“Oh, wow.”

Ben, still on the other end, broke into his own fit of amused laughter. _“Oh, well, my little princess is a squealer. I like that.”_

“I… I am not!” Rebecca protested, albeit breathlessly and very unconvincingly.

_“Oh, yes you are. I don’t think you realized it, but your squeaks were coming out with each little tremor. It was really adorable.”_

“Sh-shut up…” Rebecca’s body was tired but she still apparently had enough blood flow to make her cheeks flush.

_“How do you feel, sweet Rebecca?”_

She thought a moment, and couldn’t help but smile and let out a satisfied sigh. “Very good. That was… wow.”

Ben chuckled again. _“Speechless and breathless. Good, good. My gorgeous woman, you are a wonderful treat to the senses.”_

“Th-Thanks.” Rebecca pulled up the covers, feeling the sudden chill across her sweat glistened body. She hadn’t realized how hard she had to work to reach her orgasm. It was a bit more exhausting than she had expected. But… she had to admit. Holy shit was that amazing. “No wonder sex is coveted so much.”

 _“Patience and a driving desire is all it takes. On that note, I hope you get some well-deserved rest, my squealing beauty,”_ he teased, and she snorted, realizing now she was too tired to fight him. _“I will see you at rehearsal tomorrow.”_

“Goodnight, Ben.”

 _“Goodnight, Miss Rebecca.”_ And with that, he hung up, leaving her breathless and drained. And very satisfied.

“That was… incredible…” Rebecca mumbled as she curled in on herself and fell into a restful sleep.


	9. What Did You Say To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where lines are crossed, but bridges might be built...

 

Chaos was already underway when Rebecca arrived at the theater the next afternoon. Paul had had a family emergency. He wouldn’t be making it today, nor tomorrow for opening night. At least, that’s what she overheard from two of the stagehands by the front entrance. Rebecca rushed to join the group when she heard Ben’s loud booming voice silence the crowd gathered around him.

“Listen up, boys and girls! I know it feels like the end is nigh but you all need to chill the fuck out. Wes! Aaron! Help Melissa gather props from backstage and bring them here! Jordan, find out why Kye hasn’t unlocked the wardrobe armoires. Tyler and Emily, go track down the spare keys to the manager’s office. We need the scripts and headsets pronto! The rest of you, start getting ready.” Ben hopped down from the stool he had perched himself on and strolled towards the dressing rooms off stage right as the crowd dispersed, setting off on their duties. As he brushed past Rebecca, she swiveled and followed suit.

“Ben? What would you like me to do?” Rebecca asked eagerly as Ben paused in front of a stagehand to direct him towards lighting.

Ben spun and stared down at Rebecca with a scowl. The glare was no nonsense and threatening. _Why is he so tense?_  “Nothing. Get your costume on and get your ass ready for rehearsal. Hop to it, girl!”

Rebecca’s eyes widened as if he had up and slapped her across the face. “Excuse me?!” she bit back, placing a hand on her hip, feeling anger brew inside her chest.

“D-did I s-s-stutter?” he responded sarcastically. Ben took a menacing step towards her, and she shrank back from the impatience in his tone. “I told you, get your sweet ass ready. I don’t have time for your attitude today, Beck.”

Rebecca’s jaw dropped. _Her_ attitude?! Before she could formulate a retort, he spun on his heel and stormed towards his personal dressing room. With an irritated huff, she followed suit, entering her own room before slamming the door.

\--

“Places everyone!”

Thirty minutes after the calamity subsided, everyone regrouped and gathered their wits long enough to set up stage and put on proper wardrobe and makeup. With less than 24 hours before show time, it was vital to run through the performance at full capacity to make sure nothing would malfunction or fall apart mid scene. After everyone had the ability to take a deep breath and refocus, they accepted the fact that Paul was not showing up, and everyone accepted Benedict as their stand-in stage manager.

All except for Rebecca.

“Hey, Rebecca?” Wes’s soft voice spoke up behind her. “Not to be an ass but you’re supposed to be stage right, not left.”

Rebecca glared at Wes, and was about to protest when it occurred to her she wasn’t supposed to be on the same side as him. Quickly, she passed back off stage to her position. As she stepped into the shadows, she again tripped into Benedict’s body. He really needed to find a different location!

“Watch where you’re standing!” She snapped, turning and shoulder bumping him on her way towards center stage. She felt a tightness in her chest when she heard him curse under his breath. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. When she woke up this morning, on cloud nine, she never expected to face Benedict Apparently-Last-Night-Meant-Nothing Cumberbatch. But here he was, in all his pompous glory, treating her as if the last two days had never happened. How _dare_ he think he can speak down to her like he did! Not after—

Rebecca’s cue arrived and she took up her sword, this time made of aluminum with a copper plating on the hilt. As she approached center stage, her mind almost drew a blank in the transition into character, but after a beat, uttered the first words of her scene. The monologue flew by quickly, and she had a moment of hesitation when Wes gave her a flabbergasted look after she finished her lines. Did she mess up? Was she missing a section of her monologue and she didn’t realize it? _Why is he looking at me like I grew a third eye?_

“Joan…. I said, _Then come, o’God’s name; I fear no woman!”_ Wes gestured at her, nodding his head in a cue for her to continue.

“Huh?” Rebecca mumbled, before shaking her head and realizing her line was next. “Oh, um, _And while I live, I’ll ne’er fly from a man.”_

She lifted her sword and took the fighting stance, touching the tip against Wes’s before giving a bow. He followed suit, and within seconds, they began their fighting sequence. She dodged his attack, and Wes stepped forward in a lunge in perfect rhythm of her stride sideways into a pirouette. A few more movements, and he let out a cry of triumph, Rebecca’s cue to take him down. She took a step left, and without another thought, took a step right.

This time, however, Wes came prepared. He took his own step right, linking the hilt of his sword with hers and tousling with her until he saw the opportunity to shove her downwards, watching as she landed unceremoniously on her backside.

“What the fuck, Wes? You’re supposed to take the fall!” Rebecca cried, scrambling to stand back up. A large, warm hand halted her progress and she looked up only to see Benedict towering above her, his eyes all but pinning her down in her spot.

“I-I’m sorry, Rebecca.  Ben warned me you might do that.” Wes almost looked guilty at the admission. That didn’t do anything to quell the fire in Rebecca’s eyes.

Rebecca let out a shriek of anger before attempting to shove Benedict’s hand off her shoulder. “Let go of me, you ass!”

“Why? It might do you some good to sit there and think about how you fucked up. _You_ , Rebecca. Not Wes.” Benedict finally released her after a beat, only when he felt Rebecca slump in defeat like a spoiled child. “Like I told you before, you need to know your place.” Benedict stood back as Rebecca calmly gathered herself up off the floor. “And you obviously haven’t learned your lesson. Left, then another left. Such a simple maneuver and I still have yet to understand why you can’t grasp the concept and listen to us. So shut those bratty little lips of yours and—“

“That’s not what you were calling my lips last night,” Rebecca snapped brazenly, but the moment the words left her mouth, his scorching gaze pierced through her, nearly knocking the breath out of her lungs. Benedict bore down on her instantly with a tight grip abruptly wrapping around her left wrist. Deafening silence filled the room as all eyes fixed on their position. _Oh… oh no…_

“Dressing room. _Now_.” Benedict’s eyes blazed with unmistakable fury as he whispered the words in the angriest tone she’d ever heard come from his mouth. His eyes never left hers as he addressed the crowd around them. “A thirty minute recess. Get a snack, a drink… whatever.” He cocked his head to the side threateningly. “ _You…”_

“I—“

“Don’t _even_ try. Just...” Benedict’s voice faltered and he pressed his lips together in a thin line. Without another moment of hesitation, he made up his mind and stormed towards the dressing rooms, still gripping her wrist tight. Rebecca had no choice but to follow behind hurriedly as he moved.

“Ben, wait, I—“

“Stop talking,” came the hushed, venomous response, and she bit back a sob as he half led, half dragged her to his dressing room towards the back. Before she had a chance to say another word, he turned the knob and kicked the door in, firmly pushing her inside. The moment they were both in the room, Benedict slammed the door and turned to face Rebecca, now sprawled on the couch behind her with a shocked expression.

“You, _little girl_ , need a lesson in manners. And it starts _right now_.” Benedict’s face twisted into a ravenous sneer as he worked his belt buckle loose, only to quickly rip the leather from out of the loops of his jeans. “Explain yourself, or I’ll pull you over my lap and force the answer from that pretty little mouth of yours.” His eyes flashed darkly. This aggressive side of Benedict caught her so hard by surprise, she found her mind reeling with an overwhelming mix of emotions. She didn’t even know if she could form an articulate sentence, let alone try to explain why she just outed him and their private activities in front of everyone in the theater. There was no reason. She had been pissed, and one thing Rebecca knew about herself was the lack of filter when she felt herself trapped in a corner. And now, he had brutal fury in his eyes. No, no, this was not good for her. He was so mad! Oh _God,_ she fucked up!

“I…I wasn’t thinking—”

“No. No you weren’t. And for that, you need to be disciplined.” Ben approached Rebecca on the couch, his belt firmly grasped in one hand while the other took her by the arm to pull her to a standing position. When he saw her tearful expression however, he hesitated.

Rebecca curled her arms around herself when he released her a moment later, and looked up at him with a confused panic she had never experienced before. Benedict immediately dropped the belt on the ground with a soft thud and rushed to her side, sitting next to her slowly as to not alarm her. He placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and pulled her close just as she let out a muffled cry.

“No, no, princess. No tears. Hey,” he whispered comfortingly in her ear between her gentle sobs, cradling her head to his chest. He pulled away and looked down at her, hooking her chin with his finger and lifting her head. “I’m gloriously pissed at you right now, but this breaks my heart. Why are you crying?”

“I—“ Rebecca sobbed. “You… you went right back to being an asshole overnight! Why? We had—“ she sniffled, “—such a lovely thing last night and…”

“Is that what this is about?” Benedict smiled, but it wasn’t from amusement. She saw his facial expressions soften as he looked at her with understanding. “First of all, my sweet Rebecca, at this moment I’m not your playful Benny boy from the last two nights. You do realize that right? I know you’re smart enough to figure it out.” Benedict studied her face, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her cheek. The innocent gesture actually worked on calming her down. “What am I, Miss Rebecca?”

Rebecca swallowed a sob and looked up at his eyes, centering her thoughts on his question. After a brief moment of staring into his patient eyes, she pieced together the answer he was looking for. “You’re… the stand-in stage manager. My… my boss?”

Benedict hummed in agreement. “Correct. Which means—“

“You had to take charge and couldn’t give any special treatment. To anyone. You’re doing your job.”

“Yes… that’s my girl. And what did _you_ do?” Benedict reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled warily and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. Endearment, followed by mild accusation. How he managed to make her feel adored while also chastising her at the same time… That was a brilliant gift.

“I took it personal and… and assumed you were being a heartless fucker because you didn’t care about me.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. “Heartless fucker, huh? Strong words, but you must have been angry. I’ll let it slide. For the record, I have grown to care about you very deeply in our short time together, and don’t you forget that.” He reached out and tapped her nose with his index finger, making her flinch slightly with a giggle. “You need to stop letting yourself get worked up so easily, my little lady. In fact, meditation and breathing exercises might be a good idea for you. I know a guy down a few blocks from here that offers new classes in—”

“So…” Rebecca interrupted, adjusting herself to face Ben more directly, feeling less threatened while his fingers caressed her shoulder with soothing circles. “Last night? That was—“

“Absolutely magnificent. As was this whole week. I’ve enjoyed every moment of you, more than you could possibly know.” Ben took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Her cheeks flushed, more affected by the warmth in his eyes than his lips on her skin. It was still a mystery how he could say so much with those eyes without uttering a single word. His gaze could turn her to a hormonal mess one moment, and the next make her heart flutter with affection. One thing was for sure, she could never put the words “boring” and “Benedict” together.

“And as for you? What…” she gestured at the belt and at him in a questioning motion, “what was this all about?”

It was Ben’s turn to look down at his lap in shame. “Well, that’s a much longer story…”

“I have time.”

Ben looked up and raised an amused eyebrow. “Actually, have you forgotten we’re at rehearsal?” Realization hit her and he had to hold back a laugh. “Yes, Miss Rebecca, you interrupted our play. Now,” he began, bending down to retrieve the brown leather belt in his hands, running his fingers over the edges as he settled back into his seat. His eyes lifted after a moment to glance over at Rebecca, who had retreated back into a small ball with her back against the armrest. “As you might have already figured out in that intelligent mind of yours, I was planning on giving you a spanking with this belt.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened, and she had to shift in her seat as a potent heat sparked inside her. “Y-you were…” A statement, not a question. With her anger and fear having subsided, she replayed the series of events that ended up with her here in Ben’s dressing room.

Oh, _that_ was a mixed wave of regret and exhilaration if she ever felt one.

“I-I’m really sorry that I said those things… Like I said, I wasn’t thinking, and I spoke before I could get my brain to settle down. And I… I embarrassed you.”

“And in turn, it’s only fair that I embarrass _you_ , correct?” Ben’s lips turned in a teasing smirk. He stood slowly, eyes never leaving hers. “The quick answer to your question? In my shock that you had the nerve to talk back to me so rudely, I forgot for a moment that you and I weren’t an official—well, we aren’t a couple. I saw a red screen and my brain went to, ‘my little princess challenged Master and needs a spanking’.” His eyebrow twitched, watching and gauging her reaction, to which he wasn’t disappointed.

Rebecca gawked at him as the words sunk in. _Is he… does that mean… was Karen right about him?_ Last night’s conversation with her sister flew to the forefront of her mind and she could all but see the words “BDSM” and “Dom” and “Kinky” floating around in her vision. Too much… this was all too much to process. Spankings and punishments… submission and dominance… Ben tying her up and doing goodness-knows-what to her body and—

“Y-you’re not going to take me to a… sex dungeon… are you?”

Ben snorted in amusement. “Only if you wanted to. But I prefer not sharing. What’s mine is mine.” His gaze filled with longing for her, and again she witnessed him speaking with his stormy eyes instead of his lips. She caught the intent rather quickly. He was asking her to consider his offer…

Offer of what, though? Obviously it was way more complicated than just being his… girlfriend. Or lover. She knew almost nothing about him, outside of what they’ve discussed the past 48 hours. Is he asking her to be his… _submissive?_ Is that the right word? Though, as she struggled to understand and comprehend the gravity of the situation, she of course couldn’t deny the intrigue she had, nor the warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her tummy as she remembered how easily he coerced her into an orgasm simply with his words. But on the other hand…

“Wh-what if I say no?”

“Well, the way I see it,” Ben began, taking a cautious step towards her with the belt still firmly in his grasp, “you have two options right now. But first I want to clear the air of something. You are a wonderful woman. Intelligent, talented, beautiful, strong willed. These past two days, Hell these past two weeks, have been a roller coaster between us, I know, and though my view on you has never changed, I would understand if yours had about me.” He paced slowly in front of her, fingering the leather once again as he spoke. “I want this with you. And by this, I mean it with an open ended implication, where I will be content to let you choose the dynamic in which you are happiest. Your happiness is all I will ever care about if we are to be together. I promise. Just like I promised you days ago.” He paused, looking expectantly in her direction. He truly wanted to be with her, and she saw it in his expression.

For a brief moment, Rebecca could only focus on leather in his hands, even though her thoughts raced in a thousand different directions. Dynamics, promises, submission, relationship, their roller coaster courtship… was that the proper term for it? Had he been courting her this whole time? Definitely not the most direct route to take, but then again here she was, flirting with the idea of giving Benedict Cumberbatch permission to take her over his knee for punishment. If someone had told her she’d be in this predicament three days ago, she would have laughed in their face and called them an idiot. But now…

“When were you going to tell me you were a kinky bastard?” Rebecca managed to ask weakly, finally gaining the courage to look into his eyes again.

“Oh I hadn’t planned on that for a while. But, someone is a bit more of a brat than I had anticipated.” Ben licked his lips. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you… But I know it’s a delicate topic for a lot of people… obviously you included. And I am sorry if I’ve been coming off all wrong lately. I just wanted to wait until the right time to breach the subject with you.”

“N-no, it’s okay… I guess. I just still don’t understand why you’re so attracted to _me_.”

“If you’d like, when this play is all over, we can sit down and discuss that, too, over dinner. Although, that brings me to this,” he continued, glancing down at his belt. “Your two options.” The look in his eyes changed again, and Rebecca’s breath hitched in her throat. Again, speaking without words. This time, she read his meaning crystal clear. _I want you._

“One. We can leave now, go back to rehearsal and act like nothing has happened here. Go on about our lives, finish up the next three weeks together strictly as coworkers, and see what the future holds. Or two,” he said, circling around behind Rebecca and using the curve of the looped belt to caress her across the back of her neck, “you stand up, pull down those pretty leggings and bend over across the back of this couch for me.” Rebecca felt Ben’s curls tickle behind her ear as he leaned in close. She felt his breath on her skin and couldn’t stop the shiver that cascaded over her whole body, settling in the most inconvenient place within her core.

“Your choice, Princess.”


	10. Are You Ready for This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where he makes her pay for her transgressions, and she finds out more about herself than she expected...
> 
> (Things are starting to heat up a bit between the two. Warnings now taking full effect. You've been warned!)

  

Rebecca sat frozen on the couch for what felt like decades. She didn’t move. She didn’t breathe. Hell, she didn’t dare speak. But, as she sat in quiet, desperate contemplation, she couldn’t ignore the presence behind her no matter how hard she tried. She could practically _feel_ the anticipation and desire between the two of them as a palpable object on her skin.

The soft leather of his belt touched her collarbone, startling her out of her reverie. “I—I, please… Yes! I, mean, I don’t want to end this…”

“So you consent to discipline? Of your own free will?”

“Y-yes.”

Ben paused, placing an affectionate hand on her shoulder. “We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. We can still go to dinner tonight, if you’d like. I can make some tiny sacrifices… for you.” The fact he was willing to change his mind to please her only hardened her resolve. She could do this. It was scary. New grounds to explore… She couldn’t explain why quite yet, but when she looked into his eyes she saw balance… serenity… passion. Things she had never seen rolled into one person before, and a voice deep in her mind told her to pursue it. Don’t let this go.

Before Ben could speak another word, Rebecca stood up on shaky legs, turned, and looked him directly in the eyes.

“I’ll do as you command, Ben.”

The smile that broke out on his face made her knees weak. “You don’t know how happy that makes me. Now, my lovely sweet Rebecca,” he spoke slow and deliberate as he guided her gently to the back of the couch. “Place your hands here.” He took his free hand and guided each of hers into position, letting his fingers linger momentarily with each touch. He leaned in once she settled where he wanted her, and pressed a feather light kiss against her cheek.

“We have to make this quick, but I need to lay out some rules. First rule: Mister is what I go by when we’re playing. No Master, no Mr. C, no Benny, no Benedict, no Sir Ben… Your response to everything will be ‘Yes, Mister’. Is that clear?” As he spoke, his hand drifted across the small of her back in little circles until his fingertips traced the lining of her black and white leggings. She bit back an anxious whimper and nodded. His fingers lifted after a beat, and a yelp of surprise echoed in the room as his hand landed firmly against her backside. “Is that _clear?_ ”

“Y-yes, Mister!” She whined, her mind spiraling in a whirlwind of sensations and emotions. It hadn’t hurt, but the heat that remained afterwards definitely did something to the heat growing elsewhere.

“Second rule: There will always be safety when you’re with me. If you ever, and I mean _ever,_ feel uncomfortable, want to stop for any reason, or feel it’s too intense or painful, you will say your safe word.”

“Wh-what is that?”

Ben’s hand moved sensually over her bottom and the back of her thighs. “It’s a word or set of words you will remember easily in case of emergency. Like ‘Red’ or ‘Mercy’ or ‘Banana’. It’s all up to you.”

Rebecca, even through her vulnerable state, broke into a tiny giggle. “Do people actually use banana?”

Ben snickered behind her, his hand pausing on her inner thigh for a moment. Rebecca tried to imprint the memory of that feeling in her mind while she had the chance. “Yeah, you’d be surprised the words some people come up with. I played with a guy once who liked using ‘Moby-Dick’. I think it had to do in part that whenever he said it, he broke into giggles, and so did I. It was definitely a scene stopper.”

“You… with a guy…?” As if she didn’t already have enough questions brewing in her mind, the thought of Ben touching another man caught her completely off guard. “You’ve had sex with—“

“You’re getting me off topic, my little princess.” Rebecca felt another strong sting of his palm against her backside and she whimpered, her body pressing closer to the back of the seat. “Safe word. What would you like to choose?”

“I, uh…” Rebecca wracked her brain, trying to pinpoint a word she’d remember, and this moment was a good test of which word would come flying to the tip of her tongue while flustered beyond measure. If only there was something that would bring them both back down to earth… _think, Rebecca, something that would catch him off guard to get him to stop. A movie title, a book, maybe a song that he_ —

“How about Adele?”

Ben laughed. “Adele? Really? Why?”

“I… I heard you singing ‘Set Fire to the Rain’ when, uh, you were in the shower yesterday…” She felt her whole body flush as the sound of his laughter washed over her. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but his voice carried so well, and it sounded nice…

“That will work. And, I can’t believe you heard that.” Ben tickled her inner thigh and she squirmed. “You don’t repeat that to anyone, do you hear?”

Rebecca bit her lip, trying to hide her impish grin as she looked back at him, fluttering her eyelashes. “Yes, Mister.”

“Mmm… you little minx.” Ben’s eyes darkened and he regained his control as he positioned to her left side, the belt now caressing between her shoulders and down her back. “Third, and last rule, this one specifically about what’s about to happen to you: You will count as we go, and you will answer my questions as I ask them. If you do not, I up the count by two. Do you understand?”

Rebecca squirmed. “I, uh… how many times are you going to… use the belt?”

“Good girl. Questions are always welcome. I’m glad you asked because I’m going to let you choose.” Ben brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. “Five big ones, or ten little ones?”

“Oh…” Rebecca hadn’t thought he’d give her so much freedom to choose what happened to her during this… punishment. Originally she thought she wasn’t going to have a say, and she’d just have to take whatever he was going to do to her. When in fact, it was just the opposite. He’d been flexible, patient, and more than gentle with her. Now, after fifteen minutes of communication, she stood inches from a man who was about to unleash a belt lashing on her bottom… and she looked forward to it.

“T-ten littles… Mister.” Rebecca chewed on her lower lip nervously, closing her eyes as she waited for him to begin. Instead, he placed the belt down between her hands on the back of the couch before his warm fingers tugged her leggings meticulously over her hips and down to her knees. The cool air brushed against her bare legs and she shivered, the goosebumps only getting worse when he trailed those fingers back up her skin and towards her light blue panties.

“Beautiful,” she heard him mutter under his breath as his digits traced the outline of the fabric until his they rested against her hip bones around front. Ben moved forward until his hips and arousal pressed lightly against her bottom, revealing her effect on him while one of his hands reached out and grabbed his belt once again. “You are simply beautiful, Miss Rebecca. Thank you for this gift.” Before she could formulate a response, he stepped back and placed his free hand against the middle of her back, the firm pressure enough to convey to her that he wanted her down lower, and did not, for any reason, want her to stand back up. She complied, lowering herself slowly until her breasts rested against the back of the couch.

“What did you do wrong, Princess?” Ben asked, belt swishing gently against her bare skin beneath her backside.

“I… I spoke out of line… I was a brat. Ah, Mister.”

“Good girl. That’s one.”

The belt lifted off her briefly before it crashed down on her backside with a sharp thwack. Rebecca squealed, the shock more potent than the pain and her hips squirmed in response.

“Don’t forget to count.”

“I, ah, _one,_ Mister!” She whimpered. That _hurt_. Yet, it was a different kind of hurt. Not enough to alarm her or make her second guess her decisions, but it was definitely hard to ignore.

“What did you say to me that upset me?”

“Uh… I said, um…” She thought back, trying to piece the words back together. It was difficult to concentrate when her ass throbbed gently beneath her panties. “I said, ‘th-that’s not what you called my lips last night’.”

Ben hummed in agreement. “Yes you did. And that wasn’t very nice. That’s two.”

_Thwack!_ She squealed again, biting her lip hard as she winced. “T-two, Mister!” Oh _God_ , that was intense!

“What _did_ I call your lips last night, little girl?”

Rebecca’s mind whirled as she tried to refocus. Last night… lips… oh her butt was warm… “You said they were… ah…” she couldn’t help but whimper as a hand massaged the spot he had hit twice in a row. His soft caresses helped ease the sting a bit, which helped her concentration. “You told me they were delicious.”

“Yes. Just like you look right now. That’s three.”

This time she braced herself, and as the leather hit her in a fresh spot, she still let out a startled noise. “Three, Mister!” She choked out a moan as the sensation began to pool downwards between her legs, a tremble of desire flooding up and inside her, settling in her lower belly.

“Four.” _Thwack!_

“Oh, _god_! Four, Mister!” She whined and subconsciously lifted up and grinded against the back of the couch.

“No, no, ass out, Princess.” Ben grasped her by the hips and pulled her back as she yelped. “Five!”

Another harsh smack and she cried out, dipping her head down and biting against her knuckles. “F-five, Mister!” she cried out, muffled into her hand.

“Six!” This time her squeal melted into a long, needy moan as her legs began to tremble in her effort to keep her upright position.

“Fuck me…” Ben growled, the hand at her hip tightening. “Seven!” The leather hit her upper thighs, gentler than the rest but the sensitivity of being struck on such sensitive skin…

“Ah! Seven, Mister!” She mewled, her ass throbbing with a concentrated fire.

“Now, what did we learn about speaking out and embarrassing me in front of everyone, princess?” Ben’s hand again caressed her backside and she arched her back, careful to keep her knees straight and rear end stuck out for him. It grew increasingly difficult to stay still, as her whole lower body blazed with need and pain. And she _loved_ it.

“I… I’ll be more careful and think before I s-speak, Mister! Please!”

“Good. That’s eight.” Again, the belt whizzed through the air and she released a sharp gasp as it hit her across both cheeks.

“Eight, Mister! Please, oh God!”

“Are you going to behave from now on? Are you going to go out there and do your best? Are you going to follow my orders like a good little girl?” Ben’s voice cracked as he gripped her hip harder, hard enough to leave a bruise. She groaned, popping out her hips further as if aching to make contact with whatever he’d offer her.

“Y-yes, Mister! I promise! I’ll be a good girl! I—“

“Nine!” _Thwack!_ Oh, that was much harder than any previous, and she cried out, the pain radiating to her cunt in waves of confused pleasure. The sudden sensation of wetness in her panties had her head spinning. She wanted more… Aching… She needed to—

“Nine, M-mister! P-please…”

Ben moved behind her, pressing himself against her backside again, grinding his hips teasingly. His erection brushed against the beaten flesh and she didn’t even attempt to suppress the lust in her whimper. “Please, Ben…”

“Tsk tsk, naughty girl… What do you call me?”

“I-I’m sorry, Mister! I won’t do it again!”

“I know you won’t.” Ben reached between her legs and slipped a hand underneath her panties, his fingers dancing against her arousal. “Because if you want number ten, I’ll need you to beg prettily for it.” His fingers moved, explored, caressed… Rebecca’s knees grew weaker as he found her clit and swirled expertly, keeping her upright with a steady arm around her tummy. “You’ve been so good, princess. You took your medicine, and I think I owe you some sugar…” Ben’s fingers moved quicker as her breath grew more and more erratic, bucking, begging with her body… “That’s it, baby. Feel me. Feel me so hard and ready for you, my good, obedient little girl.” His finger moved down further and a strangled moan escaped her throat as he penetrated her wet flesh, thrusting in and out in a perfect rhythm along with his hips against her body. “You’ll do best to behave from now on won’t you?”

“Y-yes! Oh, B-b—Mister! Oh, I’m so c-close…” Rebecca threw her head back and he pulled her up against him, his fingers still thrusting inside her while a thumb circled her clit, bringing her closer and closer… The desperate need grew to a fever pitch and as if sensing it, he released her body, shoving her back down against the back of the couch with his free hand, and then took up the belt again. His other hand flicked ruthlessly against her, and the need welling inside her, more… _please… so close… I need to… it’s so much… I…_

“Do you want it? Beg for it. Beg for number ten, little girl. _Beg.”_ He removed his hand from between her legs and pressed her back down until her ass stuck out in the air again.

“Please!!! Mister, please, give me ten!” And she was lost as the leather rose up, and came crashing down with a loud crack and she screamed.

“T-ten, Mister!”

Ben didn’t say a word as he lifted her up and spun her around, wrapping a rough hand in her hair as he tossed the belt down, shoving his fingers back down between her legs, flicking and thrusting and pushing her pleasure to the brink. Then, as he held Rebecca against him with his eyes locked on hers and fingers moving in a complicated dance of urgency, her body succumbed to the pure ecstasy he tore from her. The caress of his fingers, the sound of his deep, guttural groan, and the way his breath tickled her lips right before he kissed her sent her into a spiraling frenzy of tremors, squeals and spasms as her orgasm blindsided her. She never wanted it to end. To feel his hands on her, taste those lips, hear his velvety voice moan over and over until the end of time… She could live in this blissful state for eternity…

“Oh, Rebecca…” Ben breathed as he pulled his mouth off of hers. His breath was heavy as he slowed his hand before lifting it up between their lips. His wet finger traced her kiss-swollen lower lip and followed the path with his lust blown eyes.

“You’re… incredible…” Ben released a small sigh of pleasure when her tongue poked out bravely to lick at his fingertip. “Oh, is that right?” he whispered. Ben chuckled low in his throat, and Rebecca felt a heat creep up into her cheeks as she tasted herself on his skin. She felt bolder now. More carefree. As if nothing in this world could ruin this bliss between them.  

“Th-thank you, Mister.” Rebecca managed to say as her heartbeat settled to a less frantic rhythm. As she caught her breath, Ben bent down and helped to bring her leggings back up over her hips, correcting her tunic and making her presentable again. As she finished adjusting herself, he retrieved his belt and calmly looped it back inside his jeans.

“You are very welcome, my little minx. But, remember, this was a punishment.” His cheeky grin made her giggle.

“Oh, I learned my lesson, Mister.”

“I bet you did. Now, the real test will be, can you go back out there with a straight face and do your job?”

Rebecca took a long, slow breath. “I think so.”

Ben took her by the hand and gave it a small kiss. “After you, my darling.” He opened the door and gestured for her to head into the hallway.


	11. What Went Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where he finally opens up, and she lets him in...

 

“So, who was she?” Rebecca questioned as Ben took a bite of his steak taco. His eyebrows raised in confusion. “You said you knew someone like me…”

“Oh, her,” he finally answered after swallowing. “Her name was Marielle.” Ben dropped his eyes as he took another bite, busying himself with his food. It was as if he didn’t wish to speak about her. _Curious…_

They sat at a picnic table outside of a taco stand three blocks from the theater later that night. Around them were a handful of others from the theater milling about and chatting. The sun had set a few minutes prior, and the constant chatter around them and shadows of the twilight masked the sudden awkwardness between them as they ate in silence.

After they had made their way back to the stage after their brief exchange in Ben’s dressing room, Rebecca had tried her best to ignore the inquisitive looks from the cast and crew. She found the heat on her cheeks had remained constant for the rest of rehearsal. Yet, aside from the mild embarrassment, she had felt something else: Courage. The rest of her performance had gone by smooth and picture perfect. No one had said a word to either of them, and the smiles Ben offered her every time she met his gaze had filled her with a pride she’d never experienced before. She put that smile on his face. Oh what a thrill she found in that smile now, in the brightness of his eyes, the way he touched her arm when they’d pass each other…

_So, why now is he holding back from me?_

“Ben? I’d like to know. About her, that is. Not to mention you did say you’d tell me why you were so attracted to me over dinner. And well,” Rebecca motioned around them, “here we are.”

Ben stared at her for a beat before releasing a low sigh. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I do owe that to you, don’t I?” His smile was forced, she could tell, but she let it be as he placed his napkin on the table while he stood. He moved to Rebecca’s side and looked down at her, opening up his palm to her. “Come.”

Rebecca took his hand and stood. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private. People are still watching us.” He grinned, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. “I don’t care if they know we’re together, but I do care about being the topic of gossip around the watercooler. And what I might tell you might upset you so I really don’t need them thinking our relationship is… toxic. Understand?”

She understood. She plastered a wide grin on her face and laughed, playing along as he swayed with her down the sidewalk in the direction of the main strip to catch a cab.  

Thirty minutes later they ended up once again at Ben’s temporary apartment downtown. They entered the front door and Rebecca allowed Ben to escort her towards the balcony outside, sitting in one of two wicker chairs stationed facing towards the park and city skyline. As she sat, Ben busied himself in the kitchen making them tea.

The longer she sat, the more the knot in her stomach grew. Was he about to confess something terrible to her? Ben had given no indication why the whole topic was so hush-hush, but the way his jaw stayed set and the tight grip on her hand the whole way back made her a bit uneasy. Was Marielle… dead? Oh. Did he _murder_ her? Did she try to murder _him_? Rebecca shook her head, huffing out a laugh at herself. _Okay jeeze, Beck… Over exaggerating much? I’m sure it’s fine. They had a simple falling out, and he’s still hurt about it. Everyone has had a past relationship like that. Look at Grant… I’m sure Benny here had the same situation with his ex, so calm down._

Ben pulled open the sliding door and emerged with two steaming cups of tea, handing one off to Rebecca who nodded in thanks. He settled down in his seat, facing her at an angle with his legs crossed at the knees. She followed suit, mirroring his pose. The tension lay thick between them as they sipped their tea in silence. Ben stared off in the distance with a distracted look on his face.

“Marielle…” Ben finally whispered a moment later, placing his cup back on its saucer before gently lowering it to the glass top table between them. His smile had a sadness to it as he spoke. “When I knew her, she was 24. I was 29. Fresh faced, sweet, giggly… Her, not me,” he amended, flashing Rebecca a lopsided grin. He breathed a sigh of relief when she chuckled in response. “A lot like you, she was very headstrong. Wanted things her way, but she also held a lot of inner turmoil that drew me to her. Call me a softie I guess, but I’ve always wanted to help, you know, chase away demons.” He fiddled with a broken strand of his chair absently as he spoke. “And her sexual appetite was one to be admired.” He exhaled a laugh as he looked down at his lap. “I was her first, too. First lover, first confidant… then her first Dominant after a while. Our relationship escalated from there. We had loads of fun, experimenting with limits and boundaries. Sometimes getting so close to the edge it would hurt us both. But through the playing and sex and danger, I helped her cope with a lot of childhood trauma, insecurities, and anger… But in the end…” He paused, pressing his lips together as he gazed back over the park below.

Rebecca reached over and placed a hand on his, stopping him from pulling the strand completely from the chair. “In the end it wasn’t enough?”

“No. Not that.” Ben responded, looking over at her with helplessness in his eyes. “Just the opposite. It was too much. She clung to the relationship too hard, and became overly needy. Too desperate for constant attention. And when my career really took off, she couldn’t handle me being away for more than a week at a time. She began to look elsewhere for her kicks. Which, at the time I understood, and I didn’t stop her since I’d be gone for months at a time sometimes, unable to take breaks between plays. But what hurt the most was the way she just… she threw me out like a dirty washrag, as if I meant nothing. I tried to talk to her, let her know we could make it work. I didn’t want to lose her. But all I could do was watch her… Watch her fall into dangerous situation after dangerous situation until…” Ben looked away again, but Rebecca saw the tears form at the corner of his eyes. Her heart ached for him, and she really wanted to know what caused him so much pain. The usually stoic, carefree Benedict brought to such sorrow over a woman…

“Until what, Ben?” Rebecca grasped his hand and entwined her fingers in his. He looked down at them curiously, before giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Until she was pushed too far. She called me one night, in dreadful tears. Cops were called. Arrests were, thankfully, made. But it ruined her. And a week after the incident, she just… disappeared. I haven’t heard from her since.” Ben brought Rebecca’s hand up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles. He grounded himself in the kiss, keeping his eyes tightly shut as he let the story sink into Rebecca’s thoughts.

“And me?” Rebecca finally said, breaking the silence. His eyes peered up at her, a raw unprotected expression on his face. “What does this have to do with me?”

“You are just like her, in so many ways. Your beauty, your stubbornness…” Ben gripped her hand tighter, eyes transfixed on her. “The desire in your eyes for someone to guide you, let you express yourself freely without judgement. Without shame.” He lowered Rebecca’s hand to his lap and leaned in closer to her. “The only difference is, you resist. And that, is a challenge I’ll accept any day.” Ben’s warm, open smile made Rebecca’s heart leap to her throat. “And it’s not me you resist, I know that now. It’s yourself. You want to let go, but you’ve trained yourself to stay in such control. You’ve always had to. But, my sweet girl,” his voice softened, and with that same flawless way he always had when switching gears, she could see all the pain and frustration melt away into a longing that was focused solely on her. “When you’re with me, I want you to know you have nothing to fear. Nothing you need to hide.” He shifted in his seat, placing a hand on her knee. The gesture sent a tremor through her. “You wanted to know why I want you so much?”

“Y-yes…”

“You’re a breath of fresh air in the stifling fog I’ve had to deal with since Marielle. The crisp morning dew that sparkles in the dawn of a new day. My chance to give everything I am to someone who wants to give everything they are in return. I saw it the first day we met. But you hid it so well, behind your arrogance, your mask of narcissism. Inside, you’re a fragile little girl desperate for someone to hold her, care for her, keep her safe.” Ben slid a hand into her hair and held it gently. “Let me be that person, Miss Rebecca. You can let go. I’ll catch you.”

Ben’s words struck her hard. He was absolutely right. He was _always_ right. She was growing tired of having to always watch her own back, keep up this façade of constantly being in control and pushing people away. So terrified to be attached in fear of getting hurt. Not in the past fifteen years has anyone been so understanding or compassionate towards her. She did want to let go, and thanks to Ben, she now realized how toxic she had been this whole time. After being in such a habit of self-absorption and selfishness, she hadn’t noticed until now how pure his intentions were this whole time. And his intentions were clear:

Benedict Please-Accept-Me-In-Your-Life Cumberbatch needed her. Needed her to help him heal as much as she needed him to help her learn to trust again.

“And that’s a challenge that _I’ll_ accept any day, Mister.” Rebecca’s eyes glistened with tears as she stood, taking both his hands in hers. Ben’s grateful smile warmed her and she knelt between his knees as he parted them, leaning in to rest her elbows on his thighs. “I’m so sorry about Marielle.”

Ben released one of her hands and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. “Don’t be. You haven’t done anything wrong. You such a good girl, Miss Rebecca.” Her eyes fluttered shut as his hand once again found its way into her hair, gently pulling her head towards him into a surrendering kiss. He held her there, lips lingering on hers as they soaked in the relief of letting go of all the uncertainties and frustrations in their lives.

When Ben lifted his face from hers, Rebecca could feel the heat from his gaze piercing into her. She knew that look. She also knew she wouldn’t resist any longer.

“I need you,” Ben whispered, eyes scanning hers desperately.

“I know,” Rebecca responded as they stood together.

“Please. Right now. I need you,” he whispered again with more urgency, this time lifting her into his arms.

“I know,” she repeated, wrapping her legs around his waist as he opened the sliding door.

“I’ve never needed someone more than I need you tonight,” he moaned into her throat as he carried her towards the back of the apartment.

“I know,” Rebecca breathed as her head lulled back, her hands grasping at his shoulders.

“Need… You…” Ben kicked open the door to his room and stepped in, bringing her down gently onto his bed as they approached, gracefully climbing up and holding himself above her. “Please. I need you, Rebecca.”

“I know. Now shut up and take me, my lovely posh boy,” she teased, right before he claimed her in a soul searing kiss.


	12. How Can I Make You Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she loses herself in him... 
> 
> (NSFW)

 

Never in her life had Rebecca wanted something so desperately than she wanted to feel Benedict right then. His lips, his touch, his body… The ache overwhelmed her when his mouth took hers, and she willed away the rest of her doubts, her fears… She made the decision to give herself to him and refuse to look back.

“My sweet princess…” Ben muttered as his lips journeyed down to her throat, pressing soft, lingering kisses against her skin. It felt amazing. It felt delicious. It felt… right. Ben lifted up on shaky arms, looking down at her with unmistakable affection as that faint smile on his lips melted the rest of her resolve. He sat up, kneeling between her legs to hastily lift his shirt up over his head. He flung it on the floor before gripping her by the forearms to do the same, swift to remove her bra shortly thereafter. He collapsed on top of her again, releasing a moan of hunger as his mouth made contact with hers briefly before his journey to taste her, from her jawline down to the curve of her throat and beyond, leaving gentle bites against her collarbone as he worked towards her breasts. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around a nipple, teasing it delicately with the tip of his tongue as a hand caressed the other.

“Oh, god…” Rebecca whined, her head tossed back into the mattress as he lavished her breasts with attention. Each little flick against her sent a jolt of desire flying between her legs and she subconsciously tried to pull her thighs together, only to press against Ben’s hips, which brought him closer to her body. The warmth of his arousal did nothing to quell the need growing inside her.

Ben released her, moving back off the bed onto his feet to make quick work of the belt and fly of his trousers, his eyes never leaving hers in the process. He shimmied his way free, and Rebecca watched, slack jawed and panting as he removed his boxers, leaving him naked and in plain sight for her to see. Getting the chance to finally study him, she bit her lip to suppress a groan. To her delight, everything about the man was firm, slender, and long. She felt an involuntary clench inside her at the sight.

Ben cocked his head to the side with a devilish grin. “I know that look…” he muttered while grabbing her ankles, pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed with a squeal. He arched downward and moved his fingers underneath the fabric of her leggings, pulling them down with one swift, persistent movement. She didn’t know where he had gotten it, but she watched as he tore open a small package and rolled on a condom with practiced ease while her heart thudded in her chest.

This was actually happening. She was about to actually fucking have sex with Benedict My-God-He’s-Already-Fucking-Me-With-His-Eyes Cumberbatch. Never in her life had such a realization made her feel so impatient and yet so excited at the same time. She breathed out the nerves in her belly while Ben once again crawled up, shifting her back up to the center of the bed before straddling one of her legs. His hands moved up and gripped her by the wrists and she quickly found herself in what she presumed was his favorite position: arms held up above her head with a firm grip. She recalled how many times he’d done this to her already… and how many times it would probably happen again.

“You like me helpless don’t you?” She wiggled in his grasp, followed by a breathy moan as his teeth grazed against the base of her throat. _Oh God, what else could that talented mouth do?_

“I like you yielding to me, Miss Rebecca.” Ben’s words rippled through her as his free hand brushed from the top of her chest to her hip, making sure to graze against every inch he could on the way down. “I like you submitting to my will, trusting me to gift you with a euphoria no one else can.” His touch trailed over the curve of her hip bone, working closer to her center. When he lingered his fingertip above her clit with a feather light touch, goosebumps spread over her whole body. The ache had reduced her to a quivering mess, and she could barely breathe.

“I like you making such lovely, delicious noises in my ear as I pleasure you.” In a bold action, his finger slipped between her folds and teased her, moving back and forth agonizingly slow. Rebecca’s hips tried to buck into his touch, but he tutted quietly and tightened his grip on her wrists. “I like you like this. Soft, vulnerable, and needy. It gets me so hard for you.”

Rebecca’s world spiraled as he thrust a middle finger deep inside her, hitting her exactly where she needed it. She threw her head back with a cry and he wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around her pulse point, nipping at her heated flesh. The vibration of his moans against her only heightened the sensation of his finger, penetrating in and out of her with perfect precision. She was slowly losing her mind to this man’s touch…

“Ohhh… Ben!” Rebecca whined in desperation as he finally pulled out, moving to position himself between her thighs. When she dared to look up, she saw pure, unbridled lust staring back at her.

“I like you saying my name,” Ben growled as he gripped one of her legs and pulled it up into the crook of his arm. He hitched her closer to him as he balanced himself down on one elbow, positioning his length at her entrance. Then he stopped. Waited.

“I like you begging me, with that soft, sweet voice of yours…” Rebecca felt the hot breath against her ear, and she didn’t even attempt to stop the throaty moan in response. He was so _close_. His mouth by her ear, his chest hovering over hers, his arm holding her thighs open, and his cock… so close… grazing against her…  Her head swam in her unrestrained arousal as she squirmed, but with skillful nimbleness he matched her movements, not allowing her body to make contact with his. “I want to hear you, Rebecca…”

“Ben… P-please… please let me feel you… I beg you!” Rebecca whimpered, and she couldn’t stop the loud cry of his name as he buried himself inside her with one swift thrust.

“That’s my girl.” Ben groaned into the side of her throat as he started to move, holding her thigh in a rough grip as he began slow, measured thrusts inside her. “Baby, you’re so tight,” he whispered with awe as the hand by her head snaked into her hair and held firmly. The slight pain of his grip, the way his cock stretched her with each thrust, all mixed with the thick heat between them had Rebecca spiraling quickly into a heady feeling of ecstasy.

“You don’t even know how much I’ve longed for this, sweet Rebecca,” Ben drawled as she lost herself in his words, his touch. “The moment I saw you…” He adjusted himself suddenly, pressing her knee closer to her chest, and the angle changed, filling her deeper with every movement. “The first time I touched you, kissed you… I had to have you.” His mouth claimed her mid-moan and he finally, thankfully, released her arms and without a second thought she tangled her hands in thick curls, holding on tightly for everything she was worth.

“S-so… good…” All other words escaped her as she allowed herself to let go to his unyielding rhythm penetrating deep inside her, hitting her in all the right places and sending her flying closer still to release. No one, not Grant, not anyone, had ever felt so amazing and beautiful and _oh right there… Oh god!_

Ben slipped his hand between them, pressing his thumb against her swollen clit and began an assault of circles against her as he drew himself out, and in, over and over, whispering words of breathless encouragement in her ear. “That’s it… my girl… you can do it… let me hear you… come for me…”

In that moment, all she could do was _feel._ Felt her throat vibrate in a long, rapturous moan of bliss. Felt the tremors start where his cock hit deep inside her and spread over every limb of her being. Felt herself clench and spasm around him with an unrelenting grip. Felt as she came completely undone, gripping hard in his hair which in turn made his thrusts grow erratic and rough and desperate, until he cried out with his own release. Both collapsed into the bed, breath heavy and their hearts racing as they came down together.

Then, Ben did something she had not expected. With all his usual self-control and cool, calm demeanor, she felt him wrap her up in his limbs, holding her so tight she could practically feel his pulse at every spot his body touched her. He was shaking, and feeling his vulnerability and hearing his soft low sighs against her shoulder had her heart swelling with adoration. _A cuddler… of course._

“You’re not that bad a guy…” Rebecca managed to whisper, and Ben laughed before pressing light kisses against her sweat glistened shoulder. “In fact, you’re damn good.”

“Yeah…” Ben responded, still breathless, “don’t you ever forget, princess, that I can still be as bad as you want me to be.”

Rebecca turned and studied his eyes, falling into the warmth she saw there before caressing his cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch.

“Good or bad… I’m still going to be a brat. Your brat.” Rebecca bit her lip, relaxing into his arms again as he nestled closer to her, if that was indeed possible. But she didn’t care. Being held was all she wanted right then.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way…”


	13. How Do You Feel About It All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where she loses her place, but he pulls her back into his reality...

 

 

“So, do you think we can skip out on the after-performance cocktails tonight?” Rebecca maneuvered behind Benedict sitting in his dressing room chair as he worked his boots off, and leaned in to purr her next words in his ear. “I’m not feeling so good, and I think I need some medicine…” Ben’s amused chuckle rang out as she grazed a fingertip across the shell of his other ear, not in the least surprised when a strong hand came up to hold her wandering hand still before it entangled in his curls.

“If by not feeling good, you mean you’re horny, and if by medicine you mean my dick…”

“Perhaps,” she whispered, giggling when Ben yanked her around the side and pulled her into his lap. Before she could utter another word, he pulled her mouth down for a scorching kiss, derailing any further thoughts in her mind. After quite a lengthy moment, he released her. Rebecca gasped for air, her cheeks thoroughly flushed with arousal and her desire apparent in her blown pupils.

Ben groaned at the spectacle, gripping her hips tight. “Yeah, you’re not looking so well. I think I might just have to put you to bed as soon as possible,” he cooed, grinding into her with a lopsided grin.

Three weeks prior, Rebecca had experienced what it was like to feel real, unrestrained pleasure. Immediately a day after, she had found out what it felt like to truly desire being with someone. And, as of one week ago, she had allowed herself the freedom to express her desire in ways she never thought she’d fathom. 

All with Benedict You-Rock-My-World Cumberbatch’s help.

Between the hard work of rehearsals and preparing for their nightly performances at the City Center, as well as dealing with photo shoots, autograph sessions and meet-and-greets, the couple barely kept their hands off each other. Their production of _King Henry_ VI had been very successful, and Ben’s publicist had kept him booked with interviews and various public appearances, of which he took Rebecca to at every chance. Despite their rigorous and tight schedules, they managed to secure a few precious moments alone together. Every opportunity they could find to sneak away for a passionate embrace, they took without hesitation. Every time they found themselves alone, his hands would find their way inside of her clothes, touching every inch of her skin he could before someone would walk back into view. Her breathy giggles attracted curious attention when Ben teased her as they waited for their stage cues.

It was unprofessional, irresponsible, dangerous… but they were addicted to each other, addicted to the rush that they felt whenever they were together. Ben kept her constantly aroused, and Rebecca kept him deliciously exasperated. Then, at the end of every night, all the pent up frustration, teasing and touching exploded into the most intense sexual encounters Rebecca could have ever dreamed about.

And no matter how many times he pleasured her, she always craved more.

“Can we, Mister? I want to go home.” Rebecca whined playfully as she rocked her hips against him, happy to hear the moan of approval at her movements.

“Tempting, but we can’t, sweetheart. Tonight, if you recall, was our last performance of the play, and we have to go celebrate and wrap it up. Besides, a plethora of people you’ll definitely want to meet will be there. Or have you forgotten that we now have to line up new jobs for ourselves?” Ben quirked an amused eyebrow at Rebecca’s reluctant pout.

“I know, you’re right…” Rebecca’s defeated words were punctuated by pushing off from Ben’s lap with a deep sigh of frustration. “You’re headed back to London in a week and I’m… well…” She trailed off, turning towards the dresser that held her black and gold evening gown. Folding her arms over her chest, she took another calming breath as she crossed the room towards the dress, acutely aware of the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Damn him for always being right, and damn herself for her procrastination.

“I have no idea what I’m going to do after this. I’ve been so wrapped up in this performance that I haven’t even stopped to think what my future holds.” The truth was, she found herself more wrapped up in Benedict and being at his beck and call. As far as whirlwind romances went, this one had her spiraling so hard she could barely remember her own name most days. She had been enjoying the hell out of it, but now…

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up, darling. This has been, if I may, one of the best productions I’ve ever been involved in. And for someone just branching out, you couldn’t ask for a better name in your portfolio.” Ben stood up and crossed over to wrap his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close to his chest. “I’m thankful I had a chance to experience this milestone with you.”

As Ben spun her to face him, Rebecca pushed her face into his chest and released a gut wrenching sob, gripping the fabric of his shirt in her fists. Ben pulled her close, staying quiet as he held her and allowed her to cry in his arms. As her sobs finally dwindled, he rubbed a hand up her back and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Oh, my sweet Rebecca… everything will be okay, I promise.”

Rebecca angrily pried herself from his grasp, looking up at him with troubled, red rimmed eyes. “You don’t understand, do you? I haven’t thought about my career since we started this… this thing…” she gestured between them with a huff, “and I was hoping this was my chance but no one has even come up to me and said I was great _except_ for you and I’m going to be stuck doing community theater until the day I die and now you’re off to continue your fantastic career and life without me and all this meant nothing in the end and I—“

Rebecca’s words were interrupted by a large hand cupping around her mouth. She swallowed back the rest of her sentence and stared up wide eyed at Ben’s powerfully affectionate gaze.

“This. Meant. _Everything_.” Ben’s lips pursed in a frown and he kept her in his grasp as he moved towards the couch. “And if you think for one second it didn’t, I have news for you, little girl…” With a swift movement, he pushed her backwards into the cushions and was quick to straddle each side of her legs with his own before she could object. Ben placed a large hand at either side of Rebecca’s face and stared directly into her wide, startled eyes.

“You mean _everything_ to me and if you think I’m going to give you up after this, you’re fucking mistaken.”

Rebecca’s mind reeled as Ben claimed her in a deep, frantic kiss, his hands holding her steady as he moaned into her lips. She found her hands moving up to grab at his sides, trying to focus back and forth between the fear she had been holding in and the passion she felt in the embrace. In only three weeks she had become a jumbled mess of urges and desires and lust, the very thing she had shunned away for going on five years… and now here she was being blindsided with a sensation she’d never felt in her life. An emotion not only frightening, but irrational in such a short amount of time…

Rebecca whined anxiously into his kiss and tore her lips away from him, frantically attempting to move from beneath his weight.

“Do you love me?!” she cried out, finally able to push him to the empty side of the couch with a strong shove. He landed with a grunt and turned quick to face her, confusion etched on his features before he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Ben let out an incredulous laugh and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

“You’re joking right?” His smile widened when Rebecca gawked at him with disbelief. “You’re asking me if I love you?”

“Yeah! Do you love me? Or not?” Rebecca scrambled to her feet and was obviously holding back tears as she stood before him, arms crossed tight against her chest. She watched him, impatiently waiting for an answer as he straightened himself in his seat. She knew what she wanted to hear, but the fact that he might actually say them scared the daylights out of her.

“Rebecca—“

“No! Answer me! Do you love me?” Rebecca held back a sob, watching his face soften while he slowly stood up.

“ _Rebecca.”_ Ben echoed, more firmly this time. “If you have to ask, then obviously I haven’t been proving it hard enough.”

“What do you—“

“Of course I love you, my sweet girl. I love you so much it aches.” He cautiously lifted a hand to her hair and pulled her closer. “I love you so much it’s consuming me.” As Ben moved her to his body, he looked down with a deeply intimate look, keeping her frozen in place with his gaze. 

“Then… then why haven’t you said so?” Rebecca’s eyes fluttered shut as his fingers caressed her scalp in soft, slow circles. A movement that he used often to make her weak to his demands. And try as she might, she found herself constantly falling for it, time after time.

Now, however, he used his power to just hold her there and soothe her.

“I assumed you’d have figured it out by now. My beautiful, innocent angel.” The grip of Ben’s hand tightened in her hair, and he smiled as her lips parted in response. “My darling, sweet princess…” He moved Rebecca back down gently onto the couch and nestled himself between her legs. “If you don’t already know how much I love you, then let me prove it further…”

“But Ben…” Rebecca began to protest, but cut herself short with a tiny gasp when his hands delved inside her shirt to her breasts.

“No buts. I apparently have not been clear with you.” Another gasp as his lips made contact with the skin of her stomach, right below her belly button. His fingers kneaded the sensitive skin of her nipples as he delicately worked his mouth across the soft skin of her tummy, very aware of the goosebumps forming on her body.

“Thoughts of you consume my every waking moment,” Ben whispered into her hipbone as he moved his hands away from her chest down to her belt, “to a point where I ache for your touch more and more every second we’re apart.” Fingers moved hastily to unfasten her belt and the buttons of her jeans and, in usual Benedict fashion, had her pants off her body in no time at all, leaving her in nothing but her panties and blouse.

“Ben I don’t think we can play right n—“

“Shh… This is for you, Princess… Please accept this token of my love. No tricks. No games.” A thumb passed over the soft spot between her thigh and her hip, making her shiver. Rebecca’s hand flew to her lips and she couldn’t help but bite down on her fingertip.

“N-no safe word?” She whispered, with a slight quiver in her voice.

“No safe word, baby. Allow me to show my affection. Please.” Ben looked up from his position between her bare legs, a look of longing and raw fondness in his eyes. “Do I have your permission to love you?”

After a long moment of silence, Rebecca finally nodded as she watched his smile disappear between her thighs.

 

*****

 

“Promise me.”

“Of course I promise.”

“No, you get down on your knees and promise me, right here in front of everyone.”

“But-“

Rebecca grasped Ben by the nape of his neck and compelled him down to the floor in front of her, staring into his warm gaze with red rimmed eyes. She sniffled when his hands rested on her hips as people moved around them in the crowded terminal.

“No, Benedict. You promise me that you’ll call me the second you land, and every night until the day we’re together again.”

Ben shuffled forward on his knees and nestled his head into her chest, pulling her close. The smell of her perfume filled his nose and he smiled despite his own tears beginning to form. He looked back up and trapped her in his glistening oceanic eyes, fingertips gently caressing her dampened cheeks.

“I promise, with everything that I am, that you will be the first thing I think about every morning, and the last thing I think about as I drift off to sleep. I promise to call you and recite my love to you as you fall asleep with my voice in your ear. I promise to love you as hard as I can from 4,000 miles away.”

Rebecca choked back a sob as Ben climbed back to his feet, holding her hands to his chest.

“And I promise, my sweetest Rebecca, that we’ll see each other soon.”

As their lips met, the intercom buzzed above. “ _This is the final boarding call for passengers of Flight 334B to Chicago. Please proceed to Gate 4 immediately.”_

Ben smiled down at her when their mouths parted. “Be good for me while you’re off doing great things at the Chicago Theatre. Or I’ll have to give you a real good spanking when I get back.” Rebecca laughed, wiping away a tear as Ben helped hoist her backpack on her shoulder.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Mister.”

“You better go, or you’ll be late, sweet angel.” Ben kissed her knuckles and gave a curt bow before releasing her hands. “I love you so much.”

Rebecca closed her eyes and allowed the words to wash over her a moment, enjoying warmth it offered her. It felt like the rays of sunshine after a cool morning fog. Like being wrapped up in a blanket with a hot cup of tea after a long day. It felt… right. She looked up and took a breath to respond, eyes wide with pure happiness.

But by then, he was already gone.

“I love you too, Ben…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ta-da! Finished! Complete! First time I've ever finished a story in my LIFE! I'm so happy, and I truly hope y'all had a fantastic time with these two!   
> .....
> 
> but wait... 
> 
> There's so much more to explore! Why is she going to Chicago? Will they ever see each other again? What ever happened to Marielle? 
> 
> Oh! I know! How about I write a sequel! Yeah, that sounds fantastic! 
> 
> Stay tuned....


End file.
